Snow is Never Warm
by Bob-geko
Summary: Hinata is sold to a geisha house by her father. Finding a place in this seemingly harmless practice, she meets a person that shakes the boundaries of her trade. But geisha's aren't allowed to love. slight AU SasukeHinata slow beginning
1. Chapter 1

Hi here's a new story I hope you like it! It is a little AU but not much just think of Japan when you read this. Japan in the 1920's or so. I'm so nervous I don't know what to say. Enjoy!

This has been beautifully Beta-ed so thank Panic Stricken!!!

I don't own Naruto!

-

* * *

-

Snow is Never Warm

Chapter 1

* * *

-

I was born in a village where the mountains soaked their feet in the cold sea water. The village was a very small and isolated one, it only contained 50 different clans. We, the Hyuuga were the most powerful, richest and influential tribe out of all 50. My father was the Hyuuga's head and was considered as the greatest man the village ever seen. He was their hero.

My father Hiashi married the most beautiful and kindest woman in the village. That woman was my mother. They were very much in love. Their wedding, I have been told, was a great and beautiful event that everyone in the village was invited to.

A year after the wedding, I was born and our family was very happy.

Only when I turned two the perfect life that seemed predestined for our clan was shattered. That year Hizashi, my father's brother was murdered as he was out in his travels for the clan. He left behind in my father's care Neji my cousin, who I ever since considered as a brother.

My mother was the only thing that kept my father going. Only a year after my uncle's death did my mother become ill. She never got better.

The year I turned five, the day after it snowed for the first time in my village, my mother died.

I remember sitting outside her window working diligently to complete my snowmen when I knew she left me. There were frantic sounds of rustling from my grandmother who had been sitting by her side. Then she began to weep. Before that moment I had never seen or heard my grandmother be anything but happy.

People rushed in after hearing my grandmother's weeping but all I could do was sit back in the cold snow. All I could do was stare at my hands red from the cold snow as my whole family gathered in the room that belonged to my father and mother. All I did was sit there and look at the white snow.

My father who was once so loving and warm turned cold like the snowman I was trying to make that day. So surprisingly after a short two months my father decided that it would be best for our clan that he would move inland. The clan elders announced that it would bring more fortune to our clan. With that my father took my cousin Neji who was seven years old at the time and I, five, and our finest rickshaw filled with some items and left the village with empty promises to come and visit.

We traveled for many days, weeks I don't remember. Just the bounce of the rickshaw as it wheeled over rocks and potholes seemed to matter. We finally reached the walls of the new city that we were going to be calling home from then on. Large wooden poles from ancient trees stood side-by-side forming a high wall. The ninety-degree incline was a sure way to keep unwanted travelers out.

"Welcome to Kohona." said a grubby looking man coming up to the side of our rickshaw. "Please hand me your papers."

My father with great disdain cautiously took them out and handed them to him. While the watchman was looking at them with apparent mock interest I took the opportunity to lean out of the side to look farther into the city. The man startled at my sudden movement looked over at me.

"Hey don't go wandering off there miss." Cautioned the man.

My father humiliated that his child was being reprimanded by someone outside our clan, grabbed my wrist and roughly pulled me back.

"You can go on." nodded the watchman as he handed back the papers. Motioning for the driver to continue my father carefully put the papers away. Though in a different spot this time.

-

-

Life in Kohona did not turn out as smooth as my father hoped it would be. Being new to the city not many fully trusted him. And when he decided to send my cousin to the Ninja academy we were barely able to afford the cost of his weapons and bandages on top of necessary items.

It had been two years since we had arrived to the city when it happened.

My father had already sold almost all of our possessions including the rickshaw. We were living on simple rice with a small fish split between the three of us on good nights. I was working running errands for our neighbor receiving a nickel each week for my help.

I remember it well. The night my father sold me. I had was just going to turn seven that December.

It was snowing for the first time that year. It reminded me of my mother.

He had bundled me up in all my remaining cloths and led me out into the crowed street. It was the middle of the day and my cousin was at school. My father led me up and down streets in so many directions I remembered not how to get back. We came to a district with beautiful houses spaced far away from each other.

Each house had a tall fence separating the property from the street. The fences had little gaps that made passersby's want to press their face against the boards just to sneak a peak at the yards hidden behind them. My father hurried me along even though I wanted to stay and try and look into those secret yards.

We came out on the other side of this district and into a mass of houses and buildings tightly squeezed together leaving the streets in front of them barely enough room for two men to walk side by side.

I kept slipping on the icy cobblestones of this street only my father's firm grip kept me from falling.

Finally we came to a house seeming smashed between two large buildings. On one side there was a restaurant and the other there was a tailor. He walked up to the smashed house rang the bell at the side of the door.

Through the grate of the front door I saw a door slide open. An old woman came out limping heavily on her can. Behind her I saw a glimpse of a beautiful person. Her black hair perfectly framed her perfectly white face. But that was all I saw as my father pushed my head down.

"Hiashi?" asked the old woman; her voice was like a crackling fire. It reminded me of my grandmother's.

"Here she is." Coldly stated my father pushing me forward.

Groaning as she leaned over she grasped my chin in her wrinkled hands and forced my chin up.

"Uh, what strange eyes...Okaasan will know what to do with you."

She grabbed me by the shoulder with an amazingly strong grip and pulledme inside. "Here you are." She said throwing my father a sack of coins.

I watched as my father promptly turned without a second glace at me and was lost behind the corner.

"Come on." groaned the old lady as she opened the screen door.

"Okaa-san will be wanting to see you now."

-

-

* * *

- 

-

This has been beautifully Beta-ed by Panic Stricken so thank her!!!!

Review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews I loved every one of them! Yes this is like Memoirs of a Geisha but just the beginning I promise! I really like the beginning of that story! Hope you like this chapter!

Note: Don't own Naruto or Memoirs of a Geisha

* * *

-

Snow is Never Warm

Chapter 2

-

* * *

- 

When the old lady first mentioned Okaa-san I thought of a lady older than her with even more wrinkles, if that was possible. Though when she led me into a small dark room in the middle of the house, I was surprised. There in the middle of the room was a short woman around forty. She sat at a large oak desk comparing the newspaper to other papers lying on her desk.

As the old lady pushed me farther into the room a dense smell of opium entered my nostrils. By looking at her my opinion of her did not improve. Her hair was pulled back tightly making it look like she lacked hair, her kimono hung loose in the front leaving a gapping view of her sagging cleavage.

A sharp rap to the back of my knees from the old ladys' cane brought me back to the situation at hand. Noticing that the old lady was kneeling, face down waiting for further instructions from the younger woman. I just stood there looking straight ahead.

"Were you born in a barn?" came the shrill voice of the lady, finally looking up from her papers.

I finally got what they were expecting of me. Embarrassed I knelt down and pressed my head to the floor.

I heard the lady, who I assumed to be Okaa-san chuckle. Feeling my cheeks turn red in embarrassment, I press my head further into the mat.

"Come here." Commanded Okaa-san. I roes slowly and took hesitant steps toward her desk. She stood, and walked around. As soon as she was in arms length of me she grabbed my chin forcing me to look up.

All she said was a simple, "Mmmm..."

Letting go of my chin she waved her hand at the door then turned and went back behind her desk. I did not need to be told twice that my presence was not desired. Turning I hurried out the door the old lady following behind me.

-

-

-

"Come on! Get in." urged the old lady as she pushed me toward the murky brown water. Being the youngest and newly arrived I was always last. Last to eat, last to get in the door, and last to go to bed. Only getting up, was I first. Anyway I was also given the privilege to go last in the bath and being the last after four other people left the water cold and dirty.

"Go on before it gets any colder." said Tenten as she dried herself off. Tenten and I shared a room together. She was a year older than I and had just started geisha school.

Over the past month I had been here she and the old lady had become sort of my family. And I trusted her as a sister. Nodding, I climbed up the steps and into the barrel full of water.

-

-

-

The day after Coming of Age day (which we celebrated for Miko the who had just become full geisha a week ago and the only one working) everyone was inside because of the snow. Okaa-san was going through papers when I suddenly blurted out, "When will my father be back to get me?" The whole room held it's breath.

No one spoke to Okaa-san without being spoken to, even Miko didn't dare try. I looked on with knowing doom as the pipe clenched between her yellow teeth began to shake.

"How dare you." the old lady broke the silence. "Leave!"

I scrambled up onto my feet glad that the old lady gave me leave of Okaa-san's wrath.

"Wait!" barked out Okaa-san. I stopped and turn slowly head bowed. "I need you to deliver this." I knew the tone of voice that she used. She reserved it only when she was really mad, anyone would normally think that she had calmed down but under the surface she was raging mad.

I took the package from her. "Take it to the Kokoro district. Make sure it gets there before dark." I bowed and walked out of the room.

I made my way down the hall, door, and finally out into the street. I hurried along the winding streets keeping my head down. After an hour I came to the address. It was in a very beautiful district. I remembered it when my father took me to the geisha house. Walking up to the elaborate gate I knocked

The door slid open giving me a great surprise. Inside there stood my brother Neji, dressed in a fine shirt and slacks. It seemed that there was a party going on inside.

"Neji?" I breathed. He sized me up and a glare formed between his brows.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Neji, I am your sister!" I practically yelled.

"No you are not. You are the bringer of bad luck onto our family. The day you were born brought only misfortune into our clan. As soon as you left us we have only had great fortune. Leave and leave us in peace." I stood there tears threatening to spill from my eyes. This was not the welcome I had dreamed of in my sleep. My father and brother were suppose to greet me with hugs and smile. Telling me that now we were back together, we were leaving to go back to our village.

I felt my whole body tremble as I threw the package at his feet. Without bowing I turned and fled down the street.

I kept running, tears obscuring my vision. I came to a bridge and stopped when I reached the middle.

I just stood there looking down into the water. Snow drifting past my head to melt as soon as it reached the water. All I wanted was to go home to be with my mother's spirit. To smell the sea water not the tons of smoke like that in Kohona. I stood there for hours, until night fell.

That's when I heard footsteps approaching me. I should have been scared but I wasn't. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that it was Okaa-san. She was leaning back on the rail looking up at the cloudy sky, her pipe dangling from the corner of her mouth.

"Forget them." she said in a gentle voice after a while then paused. "it doesn't matter for when spring comes you will start school." She said briskly standing up on her own. "Come we can't have you getting a chill." With that she placed a hand on my head and steered me back to the house. I think I fell asleep on the way back and she had to carry me because the next morning I found myself tucked in my own bed.

-

* * *

- 

-

Beta-ed by Paranoia Stricken

You thought that she was going to meet another person at the bridge didn't ya! HAHA! Thanks for reading please review and tell me how you like it!

-me


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I loved them all! 26! That's a lot for two chapters! I am so sorry I didn't update but……I was really lazy. Not a good excuse but….

Anyways this is a bit of a transition chapter. Sorry if it's not as good as the first two but will get better! Hinata goes to school (sorry if she is a little out of character). Sasuke and Hinata meet. Though you might have to read in between the lines. Hinata is like about 6ish 7ish if your wondering. Please enjoy!

Note: I do not own Naruto or Memoirs of a Geisha!

-

* * *

-

Snow is Never Warm

Chapter 3

-

* * *

-

A week after the Sakura festival Okaa-san told me I was going to school. That morning I was so excited, I sneaked around the house an hour earlier than I was supposed to. I finished all my chores for the day then I set out to find all the things I would need for school. I placed my shoes and fan near the step so I could put them on at a run, and then I set about straightening my kimono.

It was not a fancy kimono like the ones Miko wore, it was plain, a dark blue colour with clouds floating at the bottom hem, it was the uniform for the school. Tenten used to have this one. She has bought a new one since she grew out of this. I didn't mind.

Noticing that the obi was crooked from the reflection in the window I undid the knot and retied it. I ran my hands down the soft but worn silk. Admiring myself in the shadowed reflection of the windowpane I imagined myself like San with all of her make-up on. Almost looking like a porcelain doll.

The daydream was broken when a sparrow flew into the windowpane, I gasped and jumped back. When I had finally recovered from the frightening experience I approached the window cautiously afraid the event would repeat itself. I looked out, then down at the ground. There, fluttering weakly was the sparrow.

I hurried across the room, over to the door. Sliding it open I went out into the courtyard. Slowly I shuffled over to the bird. Scaring it anymore would not help it. I bent down and scooped it up. It sat totally still there in my hands, one of its beady black eyes staring straight at me.

I moved slowly with small even steps back into the house. I walked up many flights of stairs into the room that I shared with Tenten. Carefully I put down the bird on my futon. I stood up, bowed to the bird and left.

When I came downstairs Okaa-san was standing there waiting for me. She glared at me and spanked me hard on the butt as I scurried around her to get to the door where Tenten was waiting. Tenten gave me a slight smile and motioned for me to put on my shoes. I fumbled a bit trying to get my toes to slide in properly then ran after Tenten who was already half way down the street.

"Baka! Close the door!" yelled Okaa-san from the doorway just as I took two steps. Sliding to a halt I turned bowed my apologies and slid the door shut.

"Hurry up Hinata! Being late to your first day of school is not how you will want to be remembered!" I grinned at her and ran up to her side. Tenten took me by the hand and led me to the school.

We made it to the school with little trouble. Except if you count that Tenten got us lost three times. As we approached the front of the school Tenten stopped in front of me quickly. The sudden loss of momentum caused me to fly back on my butt. A few people walking by us chuckled, my ears burned with embarrassment as I rubbed my sore backside.

"Now Hinata listen to me carefully so you know how to act tin front of the other students. There are three groups. First is the lords' class, they are the daughters of important political men and businessmen, You must always do what they say no matter what they ask you to do. Now second are the big wigs, they are from big Geisha houses,"

"Like ours?" I asked hoping that I would have such a funny name like big wigs.

"No not like ours. Now pay attention. You can usually spot them because they will have a lot of jewelry. Don't get on their bad side, and do what ever they say,they are your superiors.Ok now you are in the lowest of the low just remember to give everyone your utmost respect and work hard." She grabbed my hand and dragged me up onto my feet.

"Come on let's run." She said as she hurried her pace. I smiled up at her yanked my hand out of her grasp and took off. I bolted to the steps then nimbly conquered each one as easily as a cat.

I had always been a fast runner. It was always something that made me feel better,something that made me feel in control When I reached the top I let out a shriek of delight when I saw a large garden. This was perfect it supplied me with multiple hiding places. I always found that the Sakura trees provided the best hiding spots

Tenten yelled something to me as she reached the top of the stairs. I didn't listen. To me the garden was a visual challenge. Someone.I didn't know who but someone, challenged me to a game of hide-and-seek. I would never lose at a game of hide-and-seek.Without having anymore time wasted to think the situation over I sped off over a small bridge that crossed a small stream and into a batch of pine trees.

The Geisha schools' garden was huge,it was made for the students to have a place to connect with nature, gain inspiration or practice in peace. To me it was a playground. I was content with just walking around until well after lunch that day. That was when I remembered that I was supposed to go to school. And I only remembered that because they were supposed to provide food for the students. Unfortunately I was lost.

Now I must explain something to you that I didn't know then. The ninja academy and geisha school was built back to back only the expensive garden of the geisha's property separated the two. I was fully unaware of this.

Over the tops of the trees I spotted the peak of roofs. Happy, I thought I had found the school again. As I approached I heard cheering. Thinking I was missing a lot of fun I broke out into a run. When I cleared the forest I came to a big fence.

"Uggh!" I sighed. " I don't want to climb over this." But my stomach growled in protest. I gathered up the hem of my kimono. Tying it up with my obi so it would be around my thighs I began the ascent.

Making it to the top I put one leg then the other over the top. I slid down the sheer drop of the fence getting some slivers in my hands and knees as I tried to slow down my descent.

"Ready….Set…Go!" yelled a mascular voice.I turned and watched as a whole line of boys in white shirts and black baggy pants took off running at me. They were not far away so they soon past me.

Again someone had challenged me. I followed sprinting as fast as I could to catch up. I easily passed half of the boys, though I still had the other half. After thirty seconds and running out of both of my shoes I was neck to neck with the lead boy.

The boy only realized then that there was someone next to him and didn't think it was a girl. His face set to one more determined and his speed increased. I let out a very ungirlish bark of laughter and sped up my pace too. Again we were neck to neck.As we approached the white band of paper stretched across the track the people gathered around it started yelling. I didn't know what they were saying but the boy increased his pace yet again.

'I'm going to win!' I told myself. As I pushed my self to go even faster. I was neck to neck with him. I chanted with each step, 'win, win, win!'. I passed him. I continued the chant as I broke the white paper, I barreled through it.

All the yelling stopped.

"What the fuck?" yelled a boy.

"It's a girl!" exclaimed another.

Not minding their observations I turned to the boy I just beat. He had pale skin, black ebony eyes and black hair. His hair reminded me of a sparrows tail and I laughed.

"Little sparrow!" I teased, "you must practice harder if you are to beat me!" the boy just looked at me incredulously. Then I felt the sun being blocked out. I turned fearing nothing after I won the race. There 900 ft tall stood a burly looking man, arms crossed over his chest. I was in trouble.

-

* * *

-

-

Beta-ed by Paranoia Stricken

Thank you for reading this! Please review! Thanks!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: I am soo sorry this took me so long to update…I know you must all hate me or have forgotten this story but I had finals, then a vacation, then a funeral, then homework….man it's been tough…..

Well thankyou all so much for the people who reviewed. I looked at my e-mail and I was like OMg people actually read the story…….

Well hope you enjoy….

* * *

-

Snow is Never Warm

Chapter 4

-

* * *

-

I dragged my feet on the cobble stone steps trying to delay the inevitable. The man behind me however was not so calm about the situation. It was apparent that I had done something wrong, though at the time I had no real notion as to what exactly that was.

As we approached the entrance to the geisha school I finally raised my head and quickened my step. I realized that by this time Okaa-san or at least Tenten would be looking for me, so if I saw them first I might be able to get away. Though I was so involved with my search for these dangers that I had failed to realize that we had reached the entrance until a large hand was placed atop my head.

Gasping, I looked up into the big man's black eyes, only to be comforted by a furrowing of eyebrows.

Still silent he gestured at the closed doors of the geisha compound, signaling that I should go inside to relive him of his charge of babysitting. Unsure myself on what the correct protocol for entering the fancy place should be, I lifted my hand to knock. Grasping the large knocker ring I attempted to pull it up. Though my short height and weak upper body strength made this impossible. I heard a quiet chuckle from behind me when the man's large hand wrapped around my own and pulled the ring back.

'Thud'

The sound the knocker made against the door was deep and hollow making my lungs vibrate from the sound. I turned to thank the man and to ask him to make the door sound like that again when the large double doors groaned open.

"Hinata!"

It was Okaa-san.

Terrified that she would be the one to catch me in such a predicament I gave a little hope in surprise and took off sprinting. Though this time I only made 2 successful steps when the man's long arm reached out and grabbed me by the collar.

I shrieked out as the man lifted my small body back around to where Okaa-san was standing,cheeks flushed in anger. Noticing the signs of anger I struggled to burry my head deeper into my kimono, though that proved to be troublesome as the kimono was pulled tight because of the strain.

The man set me down next to Okaa-san, who immediately grabbed my ear in her death like grip. I cried out in pain, causing me to double over. That was apparently her desired outcome because she let go and bowed low to the man.

"I am so sorry that this girl has caused so much trouble for you, Uchiha-sama." Okaa-san said bowing deeply.

This just provoked another chuckle from the man.

"You needn't worry about that. Her interruption will just make the boys work harder."

"You are too kind, Uchiha-sama." Replied Okaa-san bowing again.

The Uchiha bowed to Okaa-san then turned to leave when he stopped suddenly and turned back.

"Oh, Sagara-san I have been meaning to talk to you…." I didn't bother to listen after that. I had noticed that quite a crowd had gather behind us in the geisha school. The students were apparently taking time off to eat lunch, and had come over to see what the fuss was about. However I found it strange that the older geisha's seemed to be very interested in the man that brought me back and seemed to be doing odd poses in an attempt to draw his attention.

I didn't know the Uchiha at the time, and it is for later that I will tell you of his importance in my story. But I will at least tell you he was very important.

Still hunched over in a poorly done bow I was able to look back at my future classmates. I turned my head as little as possible looking for someone around my age, or better yet Tenten. It was not hard for me to find someone my age because directly behind me were two girls. One was blonde the other had cherry blossom pink hair. Both seemed slightly dazed and I decided that they would be my friends.

Reaching one of my hands behind me I waved excitedly and smiled. The two girls' attention snapped to me and I watched as looks of disgust spread over their face. At the same time the two looked at each other then back at me, finally they burst out laughing.

Normally I would have been okay with them laughing, but the way they did it and the look on their faces just made my cheeks burn red with humiliation and I snapped my eyes back to the ground in front of me.

"-Thank you Sagara-san." Finished the man.

"No, it is my great honor Uchiha-sama."

I was sure the man was finally going to leave so I stood back upright. As I put my hands over my head to stretch I realized that he had not yet left. Embarrassed I dropped my hands back down and lowered my head.

The Uchiha laughed again and reached out to pat my head.

"This little one is so cute at such a young age. You will have a great future ahead for you Sagara-san." Mused the man.

"You do us too well, Uchiha-sama." Replied Okaa-san bowing her head in modesty.

My cheeks burned further and I tried again to sink my head into the collar of my kimono. I heard Uchiha-sama chuckle again and walk away.

I looked over at Okaa-san to see her reaction, expecting her to blow up. Instead she calmly turned to me with a half-glazed expression on her face.

"Go on Hinata. Hurry on to class."

I hesitated for a moment unsure if it was a trick but after seeing Tenten walk out of a nearby building I decided to go on.

-

-

-

I sat in class staring out of the open window next to me. The tea ceremony class involved a withered old woman teaching us surprisingly it was boring. My presumption about the geisha school was that each class was totally engaging. Sadly I was mistaken, for the previous class (flower arranging) was just as boring as this one.

Staring at two birds chasing each other around the open courtyard, my mind began to wander.

'Did I miss all the interesting classes?'

'Will dance class be any better?'

'Who was that person at the gate?'

'Why is the sky blue?'

My thoughts were broken when the old bell started to chime signaling the end of the class. I stood with the rest of the class and bowed as the teacher left. I sat back down heavily and put my head in my hands.

'Bored…'

Suddenly I felt two really scary presences approach. Looking up I was startled to see the blonde and pink haired girls from earlier. The two were standing side by side sneering down at me. Confused with their reactions I stared blankly back at them.

"Why were you with Uchiha Fugaku?" asked the blonde.

"Who?" I asked truly confused as to who exactly she was talking about.

"Stop messing around," threatened the pink haired girl. "Do you know who we are?"

I just shook my head and lowered my head as I felt a blush on my cheeks because I didn't know. Only then I started blushing because I was blushing because I didn't know. This continued until I was red in the face.

The girls apparently liked this reaction because they returned to their seats seconds before the dance teacher came in.

I was happy that they were gone but I still didn't know who they were.

-

-

-

Dance class had proved to be the best. The steps had proved to be surprisingly close to the ones I had learned back at my old village and so I soon became the teacher's favorite.

I explained and showed Tenten the moves that I had learned that day all the way back home. She was a good audience because she seemed to know exactly when to ask questions and to pay closer attention. Though half-way home I had run out of things to comment on and contented myself with just smiling.

"Hinata, umm…." Started Tenten after a while. "where did you go?"

Happy that she had inquired about my adventure I proceeded in telling her about the forest, the fence, the race and boys. So then when my tale began on the Uchiha arch we had reached home. Bubbling excitedly on how I had defeated the giant Uchiha in a fist fight I was totally unaware of Okaa-san standing in the inner doorway waiting.

"Hinata…" the harsh voice of Okaa-san cutting me off. Finally realizing her presence I bowed low in greetings.

"Did you enjoy school today?" she asked a little too calmly. I nodded my head.

"That's good. Well I have exciting news for you." I perked up at this.

"I have decided that you will put that good running to use…" I was getting nervous. I didn't remember Tenten telling me about any running classes.

"For the next year, or until I feel that you can behave…you can play messenger."

-

* * *

-

-

Beta-ed by Paranoia Stricken

I hope you liked the story…..

REVIEW!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow I decided to update….well this IS my big update all stories and the MP that I have normally disregarded and forgotten….. five words…

Getting Out of House Work

Thank my Beta because she is back and she has already checked this chapter over!

Disclaimer: No own Naruto or Mem of a Geisha….

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

-

Snow is Never Warm

Chapter 5

-

* * *

-

During the first few weeks of being runner for our okia I found that it was quite entertaining. Unlike the normal household chores that Okaa-san formally gave me. I was given notes, items, and verbal messages and was required to run all over the town in order to deliver them.

It was a entertaining task because I would run super fast to my destination, then take my time getting back.

I would often walk along the river dividing Kohona. I would run down the edge then jump rock to rock along the bank. Not much people went into that area so I was mostly alone and given time to think and explore.

However one day I was not given this opportunity.

Okaa-san called me into her office early in the morning before she was even supposed to be awake. I knelt down in front of her desk as she shuffled papers and envelopes around her desk, completely ignoring me. She was holding the telephone earpiece to her ear listening inently to what seemed like bad news judging by the furrow that was forming on her forehead.

"Yes, It is quiet unexpected. The economy has been fairly stable since the last great war. I was totally expecting it to last for longer but this conflict with the Sound country is escalating. I think entertainment businesses are going to be hit the hardest, especially here…." She finally spoke into the phone. Okaa-san continued on but I tuned it out choosing to close my eyes as the opium from Okaa-san's pipe lulled my system.

I was almost asleep when Okaa-san's sharp voice startled me out of my peaceful state.

"Hinata."

"Hai, Okaa-san." I said straightening my posture immediately.

"I need you to run these things to three different places." She said slowly as she put things into three different piles.

I was slightly confused. It was normally for me to run to only one place at a time, then I would come back to the Okia to get another packet. This was mainly due to my small size so it was dangerous for me to carry lots of things and not drop them. So I was surprised that Okaa-san wanted me to go to three different places in one trip.

Instead of questioning her motives I answered with a curious 'Hai.'

"Go to these three places I have written down and give them the corresponding packet. Don't leave the places until you get an answer. Understood?" She said with her steely voice that said she meant business.

I nodded.

"What?" she barked.

"Hai."

-

-

-

The first address was at the other end of the Okia district. I wasn't sure if the district was actually called that because I couldn't read the Kanji. But I had nick named it that because ours and all the other bigger Okias were in that district.

The streets in this district were especially uneven and crowded due to the fact that the okias kept adding on to existing buildings to compromise for more geishas.

This was fun for the first few weeks this was all fun. However my thoughts often ended with too many unanswered questions, and I had memorized the entire riverbank. Okaa-san must have also found out about my free time because she started cutting down the time in which I had to deliver stuff and be back.

It was a difficult challenge at first though I quickly found a way around it by taking short cuts and running faster.

Though back to the story, the first place on the list was in the Okia district, so finding it proved to be very easy. As the okia was a castle compared to our okia. The building seemed to take up half the block and stood at least twice as high as all other buildings around it.

I approached cautiously and hesitantly rang the bell on the side of their fence. They even had a fence, not as nice as the ones in the Kokoro district but a gate none-the less. I waited in front of the gateway entry wondering if there was no one at home when I heard shouts inside.

I couldn't discern them but I could tell that who ever was yelling was more than irritated. Suddenly the door was yanked open and a blonde haired girl stood there, blue eyes radiating irritation.

"What?" she snapped.

"A-ano….." I started nervously looking off to my left.

"Wait it's you…" the realization in her voice provoke me to snap my eyes up to her face. The color had strangely drained away from her face and her eyes changed from annoyance to a mixture of smugness and realization.

I examined her features closely trying to discern if I had seen her before. Analyzing the light blonde hair and startling blue eyes it hit me. She was the girl in my class, what was her name….Did she even tell me her name?

I blushed in embarrassment. First I didn't recognize her and now I forgot her name?

"What do you want?" snapped the blonde girl annoyed.

"A-ano…I have a package for the Okaa-san-" I started only to be cut off by a shrill voice.

"Ino-chan, who is at the door?"

"Oh some girl." Replied Ino sweetly. A tall beautiful woman came up behind Ino her black hair falling in curtains on either side of her face.

"Oh, hello darling. If you want to join I'm afraid we have no more room." Started the woman harshly. For someone who looked so beautiful her voice made the effect shatter.

I just shook my head quickly and bowed shoving the package in front of me. I didn't see her reaction as I was focusing on her shoes, but was relived when she took the package.

"Oh, from Sagara-san. Thank you for rushing it over." Replied the woman embarrassedly as in a flash of red silk she was gone from the entry way. I bowed again even though the lady was already gone then turned to leave.

"School too difficult for you?" called the blonde girl after me. I half-turned to face her wondering if she knew I was forced to quit.

"Well the rags do look very appealing on you!" she continued and with that she slammed the door shut.

I couldn't help but stare blankly at the door as I stood, shoulders slumped in front of that big okia. However I quickly brought myself back to reality, and looked at the next two piles of things for their addresses. I was pleasantly surprised to see that they were both in the Kokoro district.

The same one in which my old family now lived. Though I was not worried that I would have to face them ever since I had walked by them in the street last month and they didn't even shift their gaze. So double -checking the locations of each I broke out into a run for the nearest place.

-

-

The first location in the Kokoro district was across the river from the Okia that I had just come from so getting there took no time at all. When I came up to the tall fence separating the mansion from the street I was tempted to drop all my stuff and climb over the smooth wood. However I continued on and rang the bell at the gate.

The door opened immediately and a man dressed in drab blue clothes stood there hunched slightly to one side.

"What?" he barked in a gruff voice.

"A-ano, I have some packages from Sagara…" I replied meekly trying to shrink away from his gaze.

He continued to stare in silence so I slowly lifted the packages for him to see. The man looked down his nose at them then turned and marched off into the house. The servant had left the door open so I took it as an invitation to follow him in.

I stepped cautiously over the door seal and gently placed my foot on the sanded stone of the outer courtyard. Completely making my way into the grand estate I hurried off over to one side incase someone needed to pass through the main entrance.

I waited as patiently as I could looking around at the complex trees when a girl about my age came running around from the side of the house. Her pink hair streaked behind as she kept running strait ahead right for me. We made direct eye contact and so I was not worried that she would hit me.

And she didn't instead the pink haired girl skidded to a stop and rushed around me. I tried to twist around to see what she was doing but instead she tugged up my hair and wrapped it up quickly. I struggled to keep in a yelp as she continually tugged on my hair, presumably wrapping it up into a bun.

Through the pain rushing through my scalp I could faintly hear yelling coming constantly closer. I was about to open my mouth and tell her to stop when I felt a sharp object pierce my scalp.

I yelled then, grasping the back of my head and dropping the packages. The girl instead grasped my wrists and yanked them down to my side. She slowly came around to my line of vision.

"Don't draw attention to your hair. I want that back, so return in a week." With that the pink haired girl walked off as a large group of maids came up to her and started to cluck out various questions while leading her back into the house.

Tears were now streaming down my eyes as I watch her walk off with seemingly no cares in the world. However I had to quickly wipe them away and pick up the packages as the drab man dressed in blue came back from further inside the estate.

"Clumsy girl!" He yelled as he witnessed me pick up the last of the packages. "Give them to me. I will be sure to give them to the master."

I nodded, wincing at the pain in the back of my head and sorted out the ones meant for this address. The man then yanked them out of my hands and pushed me back out the door. I ended up tripping over the seal of the door.

I struggled to protect the packages for the last stop on my list so instead hit the ground with the back of my head. I cried out as I felt something dig farther into my skull, but quickly stood up. Taking deep calming breaths I staggered down the street trying to keep focused from the dizzying pain in my head.

The last house on my list was a on the most convenient path back to the okia. It was still in the Kokoro district but was located in a very scenic section overlooking the wide river that broke the rich part of town from the poor.

The estate's fence was huge, standing taller than a horse. So I was more than intimidated as I rang the bell. Quickly rubbing the tears off my cheeks I waited for the gates to open.

I waited and waited and waited, but it seemed that no one was at home. The pain in the back of my head slowly numbed as I waited there and I soon became lightheaded. Swaying slightly I barely registered when the doors opened up and a tall silver haired young man with a mask stood there leaning lazily against the door.

"What?" he asked broadly.

"Sagara….packages…" I mumbled out. Was it just me or was the world spinning?

The young man seemed to understand as he put a hand on top of my head and led me in. I staggered slightly but successfully made it into the estate.

"Kakashi, who is it?" ask a young male voice.

I looked what seemed like tissue paper at a fuzzy short figure with a black blob on it's head. I blinked slowly and looked down. A sharp bolt of pain ran through my head at the movement. My vision cleared slightly as I looked down at my feet.

What dirty feet I had. All muddy and smudged from the streets. It was sad that I was dirtying the polished marble of the stone in front of the gates. The image of my feet and the grey marble dulled. I felt a slight sting as someone touched the back of my neck.

"What is all this blood?" asked a lazy deep mascular voice, sounding almost worried.

"Are you okay?" came a boy's voice. I snapped my head up. My eyes met deep ebony eyes wide with worry. I smiled weakly.

Then I fainted.

-

* * *

-

-

Beta-ed by Paranoia Stricken

Ok I hope ya all liked it and I know it is going slow but depending how long the next scene is the adult hinata will come into play…. In either the next chapter or in one other chapter….

REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all…. Thanks for all your great reviews and here is the next chapter….it is the last one for the 'beginning' section of the story and after this one it will actually have progression between with hinata's character….. hope ya enjoy and…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!

-

* * *

-

Snow is Never Warm

Chapter 6

-

* * *

- 

I woke up slowly, struggling to find clear consciousness through the cobwebs that cluttering my brain willing me back to sleep. I made it through though gasping as my eyes flew open.

I lay there taking in my surroundings. The ceiling above me was finely polished and dusted the rafters a deep mahogany brown. I wasn't at home.

Sitting up suddenly I made to look around. However it proved to be a failure as a bolt of pain ran up my spin and lingered at the back of my head. I cried out and reached my hands up to clutch the back of my head. That in itself hurt but as my hand approached the back of my head I realized that there was a big mound of bandages there.

Ignoring the pain as best as I could I lightly touched the bandages. I didn't press on them very hard but they hurt. What had happened?

I looked around slowly, searching for an answer to my question as the pain slowly dulled. The room was like the ceiling. Well cared for and radiated a rich background. Wherever I was, a rich person lived there.

As I took in the fresh tatami mats and ornate vases I wondered if this was heaven. It was nice enough that it could be. But could people feel pain in heaven?

My thoughts were cut short as the paper doors slid open and a tall man walked in. He had silver hair though his face was young. Well, at least his eyes were young as all I could see was the upper part of his face as his mouth and nose were covered with a mask.

"Are you an angel?" I asked slowly, shifting away slightly just in case he wasn't.

The man chuckled, his deep voice making the air in my lungs vibrate. I smiled slightly, I liked it when that happened.

"No, little one. I am a servant here at the Uchiha residence." He tried to explain to me.

Not knowing who the Uchihas were I just furrowed my brow in confusion. The man laughed again and walked forward to sit down next to me.

I was no longer afraid of this good humored man so I had no qualms when he suddenly picked me up. I was surprised yes but besides that I was just curious for what he was planning to do. His eyes smiled back at me as he turned me around to face the other wall.

The silver haired man then started to fiddle with the bandages at the back of my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I dug my nails into the palm of my hands and I felt a sharp sting.

Instead of answering the question he replied with a question himself.

"How did you get that pin so far into your skull little one?"

Another sharp sting.

I opened my mouth to tell the man about the pink haired girl who put the pin in my hair but I suddenly became suspicious. The girl had entrusted me with the pin. If I told the man that it wasn''t mine he might take it lying and telling me that he would return it to the girl.

Protecting my peers I changed my answer.

"I hit my head." I replied simply.

I practically heard the man's silver brow raise in surprise and disbelief. Steeling myself for supporting my simple and very inaccurate explanation for having a pin stuck in my head I was surprised to hear the man laugh again.

"Is that so? Well next time be a bit more careful. Especially since this pin is a Haruno family treasure and it caused you to sleep for a week." With that there was a dull metallic thunk next to me. The pin's name seemed important.

Was the thing that the girl gave away so easily really that important? I turned my head to get a good look at what I assumed to be the pin beside me. That was a horrible idea as suddenly a loud pop came from behind me and extreme pain echoed through my skull.

I cried out and twisted away from the man and crouched down against the floor willing the pain to go away.

"Don't move!" The man scolded and I heard a long sign as there was a bunch of quick movements behind me and I felt the pain slowly dull as he pressed cotton to the back of my neck.

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes when the paper doors suddenly slid open with a bang.

"Kakashi!!" yelled a boy my age with dark hair brushed (or unbrushed whatever way you looked at it) back looking like a sparrow's wing.

"Little Sparrow!" I yelled back excited that I met my competitor again. The boy stepped back in shock as a look of realization passed over his face.

"You…." He started, lifting a hand to run through his already messy locks. The man, Kakashi laughed deeply behind me. He patted once more at the back of my neck then stood up and circled around me to the boy standing in the doorway.

"So she's the girl that…." Kakashi was cut off because the boy suddenly jumped up and pressed a hand to where the silver haired man's mouth should have been under his mask. The boy then amazingly managed to push Kakashi out of the room and slam the doors shut. He sighed and then turned to face me. A light blush forming over the bridge of his nose he said simply.

"I'm Sasuke. Are you okay?"

-

-

-

Over the next week Sasuke and myself grew close friends. At first we would play quiet games in the room I was given. Though as the week soon drew to a close we started playing more aggressive games that mainly consisted of beating Sasuke in various races.

It was when we broke off the majority of the tiles on the roof that Kakashi decided that I was healthy enough to return home. With that Sasuke, Kakashi, and I headed out in their rickshaw to my okia. It took longer than I expected as the rickshaw had to take a totally different route than I would have gone due to it's size. Though we finally reached the slightly run down building.

Jumping out excited to see Tenten so I could tell her about my week at the Uchiha, I immediately ran for the door. Grabbing the handle of the wooden sliding door I pushed it open with the familiar difficulty. When it was totally open I turned to look inside and yell out to the closest person.

I was horribly disappointed as there was no one there. Running farther in I opened the inner doors. But there was no one. Nothing. The vases and umbrella stand was gone. There wasn't even one of Okaa-san's various shoes sitting by the door.

It hit me. They had left. Okaa-san and Tenten had left me just like my mother, then my father and cousin. My eyes stung as I felt tears slowly leak down my face. Hearing the clack of shoes coming through the door behind me I swung around thinking that they might have come back for me.

It wasn't them. It was only Sasuke, who was looking around the dark space of the Okia with a faint sneer on his face. His black eyes focused on me when he noticed I was looking at him. I watched as his eyes widened in shock.

I broke down then. My knees giving out I slumped to the floor holding my head in my hands and big sobs shook my body. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and hesitantly pat my back. Clutching at the dark cloth of the arm I sat there in the dark house and sobbed.

-

-

-

I had fallen asleep crying in the abandoned okia, and they apparently had enough pity to bring me back to the Uchiha estate. For the next few days there I was traumatized and barely moved or ate. I couldn't believe that they had left me. Tenten and Obaa-chan had both promised that they wouldn't leave me behind. I pondered for these gloomy days why they had left.

On the third day of coming back to the okia it finally hit me.

Okaa-san.

Standing up suddenly I startled Sasuke who was sitting next to me trying to get my attention. I almost laughed out loud when I heard a shriek next to me and saw Sasuke cluching the left side of his chest.

"Don't scare me like that!" he growed, glaring at me. I blushed and looked away. I stood there and he sat there in silence for what seemed like a day when he finally spoke.

"Otou-san is home, and he says he knows where Sagara-san is." He said quietly, and strangely hesitant on disclosing the information to me.

I felt suddenly giddy at the information and ignored that my friend was seemingly troubled. 'I can go back!' I thought triumphantly all thoughts of assassination of the cold woman gone.

"W-When can I leave?" I asked the black haired boy. His eyes furrowed in response and he glared down at the tatami mats in front of him. Curious of why he was acting that way I knelt down.

Sasuke just turned his head to glare at the wall opposite from me. I was annoyed now.

"What's wrong?" I asked firmly. The black eyed boy did the opposite that I expected him to do. Instead of answering me he stood up suddenly and marched out of the room leaving me sitting alone and in shock.

-

-

The next day after Sasuke walked out in a huff Kakashi came to get me to go with Sasuke's father to where Okaa-san and the others were. So around noon that day the four of us (Kakashi and Sasuke had been forced to come along) piled into their rickshaw.

Sasuke's father turned out to be the stern man that escorted me back to the Geisha school. So it didn't surprise me that he barely said anything during the trip. Or about the trip.

As the rickshaw made its way out of Kohona walls I finally broke the silence with a question.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Sasuke's father turned his hard black eyes off the scroll he was reading. Studying me he answered simply, "Suna."

I was confused. What little I knew of geography all told me that was in a different country. I turned to Kakashi, as Sasuke still seemed angry.

"Why is Okaa-san there?"

Sasuke's father answered instead of the silver haired young man.

"She understands economy very well."

Later looking at that statement after living for longer than ten years it made sense, but I was very young and had no clue what he was talking about. Kakashi helped and just patted my head telling me not to worry.

I soon fell asleep after that and didn't wake up until we had reached the inn that was the halfway point of our trip.

-

-

By the time we reached Suna late the night of the next day Sasuke had still not spoken a word to me and as I jumped down of the rickshaw in front of a squat? looking brown building I started to feel guilty.

Had I done something wrong?

I knew I most likely had done something to offend the black haired boy, but I didn't know how to make it better. I turned back to the rickshaw and bowed to all the occupants.

"Thank you." I said bowing as low as I could go without tipping over. As I looked up I was happy to see that both Sasuke's father and Kakashi were smiling slightly. I raised back up and bowed once more then turned to go inside.

I was halfway there when I heard Sasuke talk for the first time since we had left Kohona.

"Hinata!" I turned around slowly, almost afraid that he would throw something at me. Like a parting gift for insulting him so much. Instead of something being thrown at me I watched as Sasuke jumped down from the ricksaw and ran over to me.

He stopped a foot away from me and started to stare straight at me. Embarrassed with him looking at me I blushed and lowered my head so I could study the ground. We stood that way for what seemed like five minutes when he suddenly reached out his hand to grab my wrist.

Shocked by his sudden movement I gasped slightly and looked up to his eleven year old face. He was focused on my hand and he reached into his pocket and produced a poorly wrapped brown package. It was long and relatively thin. I watched as he put the package in my open hand in his grasp and looked up confused into his dark eyes.

Sasuke smiled, "You forgot it." He said simply.

I was confused. What did I forget?

Though I didn't ponder it for long as Sasuke leaned in suddenly and kissed me lightly on the cheek. He stepped back quickly and ran off to the rickshaw.

I stood there shell shocked, face bright red holding the package in my still out stretched hand.

I watched in almost a dream like state as Sasuke climbed back into the ricksaw and it lurched forward. I watched as Sasuke leaned back out and yelled back to me.

"Next time we meet wear it!"

Shocked I stood still there watching as a gust of wind kicked up sand and swallowed up the rickshaw.

I looked down at the package in my hand wondering what I had forgotten as I slowly lifted my other hand to touch lightly the spot where the black haired boy had kissed.

I heard a bang from behind me and turned to look at the brown building.

"Hinata?!" yelled Tenten over the wind. I felt tears form in my eyes as I ran to hug her.

-

-

-

Eight Years Later

-

-

-

"Hinata wait up for me!" Yelled a brown haired woman attempting to run after her junior while wearing high geta (the clogs).

Her black haired junior just stopped to turn back and laugh at her friend who was trying to keep up with her while still wearing the ridiculously high geta's meant for wearing with the geisha kimono.

Not that they were suppose to be out of their geisha attire. But her Okaa-san had just decided that they should move back to Kohona from Suna, saying that since the war was over the prosperity that would come during the rise of the rebuilding would get a lot of profit for them.

Hinata turned back around and sprinted down the cobble stone street. It was so much easier to run here than in Suna. The paved streets provided a better surface to grip when running fast. The black haired eighteen year old woman let out a unfeminine bark of laughter as she turned suddenly to cross the nearby bridge.

She slowed to a stop as she approached the center of the bridge and leaned over the rail to look down. Catching her breath Hinata started down at the water flowing gently under the bridge. Hinata smiled slightly and turned to continue to run, though as soon as she turned and took a step she knocked into someone.

Stumbling to get her balance she passed the person she hit. The black haired girl turned back and apologized to the man that she hit. Feeling that she had said sorry enough she turned and continued on though at a slower pace.

Hinata was totally unaware as amused black eyes watched her back.

"Sasuke!' came an annoying call from behind him. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Coming…" Sasuke trailed off, wondering why the obviously foreign girl seemed so familiar.

-

* * *

- 

-

Beta-ed by Paranoia Stricken

Hahah finally I can change it to third person and now the story will really start!!!!!! Sorry about the long beginning…Its all for setting up the scene and I was unsure for a time on where exactly I was going with the story…..but I figured it out so………….

REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone I'm soooooo sorry that this chapter took me so long to write….. and it's not even that long… :(

But I really have to say…. All your reviews and support really worked me to get this chapter complete…

(I did have some issues, like : writers block, lack of computer, going to Japan for a month, and ………. Serious procrastination)

Anyways like I said last chapter this written in 3rd person….

Takes place when Hinata comes back from Suna…..

Ages:

Hinata – 18 Tenten - 22

Sasuke – 20 Ino - 18

Naruto – 20

Sakura – 19

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto……

Enjoy!!!!!

-

* * *

- 

-

Hinata jumped off the rickshaw as it slowed a little. Landing in the soft mud of the road she stumbled as the tall platforms of her geta sunk into the mud and held her feet. Unable to move her legs she fell forward. Hinata caught herself by sticking out her hand and bracing her upper body. The result left her in a very award 'downwards facing dog' pose.

"Hinata are you alright!" called a brown haired woman dressed in a golden yellow kimono who was leaning over from the steadily retreating rickshaw that Hinata had just jumped off of. The other occupant in the rickshaw also turned to look at the black haired woman with her hands in the dirt.

"I'm all right Tenten." called Hinata back as she unstuck her hands from the mud in front of her and shakily stood upright.

"I'm sorry about this Hinata!" Tenten yelled back as the rickshaw began to pick up more speed again. "You know where to go right?!"

"Yes!" Hinata called waving a dirty hand, but Tenten did not hear her as the rickshaw turned a corner and was out of sight. Hinata grimaced as she heard the high pitched laugh of the other woman in the rickshaw as it bounced off the surrounding buildings.

It really was not't fair. They had just arrived in Kohona three days ago and already Okaa-san had set up a party for her senior Tenten and her to attend. All of their money had yet to arrive along with Tenten's kimono's. It was a shame really that because of the war (which was not so bad when they were in Suna) Tenten had to wear her kimono's over again because of the lack of money. Only the one Tenten was wearing tonight was a new one, the one which all the money they brought with them had bought. That fact explained why Hinata was standing in the middle of a dark road in full geisha attire with her hands dirty and shoes stuck in mud.

Since Okaa-san blew all their money on Tenten's new kimono for the party she couldn't't purchase a rickshaw for Tenten to get to the party with. Okaa-san luckily had a friend that was only sending one girl to the same party. It was great and all but there was a specific fact that left Hinata in the mud and terribly late for the festivities. A rickshaw is a geisha's main tool for transportation from one place to another. Furthermore a geisha could only show up in the rickshaw alone or with one other person. To come with three people or more would be considered cheap.

This left Hinata the youngest and most inexperienced to have the honor of jumping off the rickshaw onto a stinking street of mud….

Joy

Hinata groaned as she looked down at her mud covered hands. How was she suppose to get it off before getting to the party. Hinata tried to take a step forward only to almost fall on her face again as her shoes refused to move. Sighing she reached down and literally grabbed the straps of her geta and pulled the shoe out of the mud. Now free of the offending substance she placed her foot precariously on a patch of small stones. Pulling her other foot out of the muck she stood still for a moment to assess the damage.

Her hands were covered in a thick layer of muck and both her feet were covered up to the ankles in the muck. It only made it worse because she was wearing white socks. The fringes of the handy down kimono from Tenten were covered in mud. However it was lucky that it was a light brown and only had a simple design of falling autumn leaves printed on it.

When she went back to the okia she would be dead.

Hinata simply dropped her head in defeat. Being any more late than she already was would just make the whole situation worse, so she took a small step forward and continued on her way to the address of the party. Making it to the end of the block the mud on her hands had dried enough that she was able to brush off the large clods of dirt though her hands were still stained a light brown. Her shoes on the other hand were hopeless.

She turned the corner pulling at the bottom of her kimono to make the dress longer she didn't notice a carriage being puled up behind her. It was an unfortunate turn of events as she stumbled a bit in the loose mud and into the direct path of the carriage.

"Watch were you're going you drunk whore!" yelled the driver as he quickly pulled the reigns to try and avoid hitting Hinata.

Hinata, startled, practically jumped and gave a little shriek of surprise. She quickly got a hold of herself and backed out of the road bowing as if the driver had enough want or patience to care. Glancing up at the carriage she let out a small gasp. It was not that the carriage had lavous and ornate ornaments of solid gold on it that made her gasp, but it was admittedly impressive. Hinata gasped because when she looked up a pair of burning black eyes were glaring at her. Unnerved Hinata quickly trained her eyes on the ground and continued to walk along the side of the street.

The house that the party was at turned out to be three-fourths of the way down the street. And normally Hinata would have made it there in no time, but the fact that the area right around the main entrance was a labyrinth of rickshaws and carriages just tested her ability of running and pivoting.

Dodging one last carriage Hinata made it to the main gates. Letting out a sigh of relief she slowed her pace to be even. Merging with a large group of guests she kept her head down and tried to blend in. She didn't have a invitation, and she wasn't known in the city, if she got caught it would be horrible.

Passing through the gates Hinata let out a sign of relief. No one had stopped her. Now she only had to find where Tenten was and figure out where she was suppose to go. Hinata didn't have to worry as, as soon as she stepped onto the outer walkway two maids immediately hustled her off to the side and into a smaller door off to the side.

Now it must be explained that this was not Hinata's first party nor her second. Though it was not her hundredth. It in fact was her 10th party that she attended as a Miko. In Suna she had studied for a time under Tenten, though due to financial problems Okaa-san had decided to speed up Hinata's training and send her out to parties to make some sort of income, not that there was much demand for geisha's in Suna. But even during her time in Suna she had never seen something quiet like the party she was at now.

The door led to a large room; furnished with low tables and mirrors on one side. There were a few geisha in the room fixing their hair or chatting quietly. It was a strange sight to see so many geisha together at one event.

Hinata guessed that besides the geisha in the room there would be at least two times as many already attending the party. The owner of the estate must have been rich beyond imagination in order to heir this many geisha. Feeling out of place she looked around the room for someone that would give her a clue to what was going on. An old woman sat at a table on the other end of the room with a large book in front of her.

Moving cautiously as she didn't know exactly what she was doing, Hinata shuffled up to the peppered haired woman at the desk.

"Ano…excuse me…" mumbled Hinata to the woman, suddenly very conscious of her appearance. The woman jerked her head up sharply her dark eyes quickly scanning Hinata's body before critically analyzing her face.

"Name?"

Hinata faltered at the sudden question, "H-Hi-hina-ta-ta."

"What are you here for?" the woman asked sharply.

"Uhhh…." Responded Hinata to the older woman's vague question. Wasn't it obvious that she was here to entertain at the party. The woman scoffed and rolled her eye assuming that the girl in front of her was an airhead.

"Wait over there until someone else calls you." The older woman waved a hand off to the low tables in the center of the room were three other geisha's were seated.

Hinata bowed and followed the directions; making her way over to a table that no one sat at. Sitting down she sat still trying to follow the proper conduct. It lasted only for a short time, soon the floor became unbearably hard and her hands itched to do something. Looking around as inconspicuously as she could. A blond geisha about her age sat at the table next to hers took her attention quickly. The blond girl sat as restless as her; toying with a empty tea cup. She also was rolling her eyes every thirty seconds, and glared at the woman at the desk the rest of the time. Hinata theorized a reason of why the obviously beautiful blond was in a waiting room and not in the party just yet. So she decided just to lay low and not try and test the patience of the people in charge.

Letting out a sigh of frustration she turned to look at her own table. It was plain, made of oak and like all the other low tables it had a vase with flowers on it with a few tea cups. Her table unlike the blond girl's next to her was devoid of a tea pot however. Feeling a need to strike up some sort of conversation to calm her nerves, and a sudden craving for tea. She gathered her courage to turn to the blond next to her.

"E-excuse me…" Hinata started softly. The blond whipped her head to look at Hinata like she had just now realized her presence.

"What?!" snapped the blond obviously irritated.

"A-ano…may I have some of your tea?" Hinata asked. The girl's faced softened a bit but her lips still remained tightly pressed together.

"Yes of course," the blond answered, obviously holding back irritation that Hinata hoped was not meant for her. The blond grabbed the tea pot with amazing grace though she put little attention into the action, and handed it over to Hinata.

Hinata could just barely grasp the simple china tea pot awkwardly and move it quickly onto her own table. Not as gracefully Hinata poured herself a cup of tea and moved to hand it back to the girl next to her.

"A-ano…." Started Hinata not knowing the other girl's name. The girl reached out her hands, eyes still focused on the old woman in the front of the room, like if she looked away she would miss her turn to go in. Finding the transaction even more awkward she struggled to place the tea pot in the girl's outstretched hands.

"Hinata!" called the old woman sharply.

"Hai!" gasped Hinata, her basic moder skills seemed to fail her and the world seemed to go in slow motion as the tea pot fell out of her hands.

The whole room fell silent and the blond girl did nothing but watch as the tea pot fell into her lap and the hot liquid splash over her light blue kimono. (Hinata had just now identified how expensive and nice it looked now that the brown stain grew steadily bigger over the material.)

"G-gomenasai…" stuttered Hinata, her eyes wide in horror. The white eyed girl watched as her now wet colleague tightened her fists trying to keep in her temper.

"Hinata…"called the old woman again, though this time in a much more conceited tone of voice.

That was it.

"This is it!" yelled the blond geisha standing up suddenly, the tea pot crashing to the floor. "I have waited here patiently for a hour! You fucking hag have called in three other people who have arrived after me! Do you know who I am! I'm Ino Yamanaka! I was booked two months in advance for this party!

"And you!" now finished with the woman Ino turned to Hinata, "What the hell do you think you are doing?! How did you even get invited to a party like this? Are you here to provide 'services' to the guests who ask? Probably is the only thing your good at by looking at your horrendous kimono!"

Hinata flinched at Ino's harsh words; feeling tears well up in her eyes involuntarily.

"How did you even think you could be in the same level as the people here? Go back to the brothel where yo-"

"Enough!" Ino was cut off by a strong feminine voice. "What do you think you are doing, Ino?"

Hinata slowly gained the confidence to look up. There in the entrance from the party stood the most breathtaking woman that Hinata had seen. Her hair was an fascinating color of pink, done up in a series of ornate curls piled on top of each other, a few expensive looking pins in her hair to accent it. Her kimono was a deep red, with golden cranes in flight embroidered on. The most drastic thing was her face. Though her outfit and age made Hinata want to guess that she too was a geisha, but she didn't wear the traditional white makeup like herself or Ino. But the woman wore an unusual light pink lipstick completing the outfit and contrasting with her perfect light green eyes.

"I thought that you of all people would hold up propriety at this party." The pink haired young woman said coolly raising a perfect pink eyebrow.

Ino just glared at the pink haired woman and sat down in a huff.

"Kyoki-san, now who was next?" asked the woman sweetly to the old woman with the book. The old woman gave the pretty woman a toothless grin and yelled out the name again.

"Hinata…"

Hinata gave a quick, fearful glance to Ino before standing up and hurrying to the pink haired woman's side. She smile kindly at Hinata turning around to leave.

"Hinata, my name is Haruno Sakura. I would be happy if you helped me serve the guests in my room assignment."

Hinata smiled weakly, and bowed her head. She was happy that Sakura had helped her, but she seemed important and being around people who were important didn't seem like a job for her.

-

-

-

Hinata was right about worrying being around important people. Hell, right now she was sure the room that she was helping Sakura serve was filled with 'The Most Important People in All Kohona'. At first as she began pouring some tea for an old man, who looked important with his multiple metals, Hinata wondered why Sakura had invited someone like her into such a room full of important people. Hinata considered it more of a job for someone like Tenten who was famous back in Suna for both her beauty and her grace. However soon as she became settled in, and wasn't frantically worrying about is she put enough tea into the cups or not, Hinata began listening in on what the people were saying.

"Haruno, looks so beautiful tonight doesn't't she?"

"Yes, she does I only I could encourage my son to try to get her attention."

"Hoho, you're reaching for the stars aren't you? She is the heir to the 3rd most influential clan of this city. They have plans to marry her off to one of the Uchiha… anyways even in my old age I could persuade that little angel much better than your bumbling block headed son…"

"Take that back…No way would the Haruno's marry into the Uchiha clan they could do so much better…"

"Better! Ha, the Uchiha's are the second most influential clan in Kohona, if not first for the whole world!"

"But that rose over there could do much better. It's rumored that the Hokage fancies her…"

Hinata though would have loved to stay and hear the rest of the gossip was called over by Sakura herself to get her another pot of tea. As Hinata approached the table she confirmed her theory of why she was there. No one at the table of 6 men even glanced at her as she exchanged pots with Sakura. They were all enraptured by Sakura.

Hinata was just there to make Sakura look more like a rose in a barren desert.

Hinata sighed softly to herself and stood up, heading toward what she thought were the kitchens.

"Hey, you, geisha!" called a customer drunkenly, Hinata looked back to see who was talking to her, "Go get me some more sake!"

Hinata bowed her head and continued forward only to run into someone. The pot fell out of her hands and onto whoever she ran into, as she tripped and fell in the loose folds of her kimono. Closing her eyes tightly she waited for the impact.

It never came.

"Boy, you must be glad that I came in right then, Ne?!" asked a cheerful voice from right in front of her. Hinata slowly blinked her eyes open and realized that she was practically laying on a man's chest. Looking up she felt a bright blush spread across her cheeks, and for once she was thankful for her white makeup. The man that caught her was not much older than her, many be twenty. He had bright blond hair that shone like the sun, and made the room seem dark. His eyes are what really got her, they were clear bright blue, that laughed and sparkled.

For her own sake, of trying to get her blood pressure down she looked away (though didn't pull away). Hinata's good idea went bad as she looked next to this handsome blond and almost fainted by what she saw. There dripping in cold tea, and standing in the remains of the tea pot, stood a very pissed of guy. His black hair was sticking up messily like a robin's wing, and he would have looked handsome almost pretty, if he just wasn't glaring coldly at her.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha-sama…" came many cries from the room. Hinata buried her head deeper into the blond's chest. Damn, now the top most two important people in the village would see her making a fool out of herself.

She felt someone grab her shoulder and yank her out of the blond man's grasp spinning her around. Hinata coming face to face with Sakura, breathed a sigh of relief. She would help her.

A slap rang out, quieting the room of the discourse.

"You, What have you done to Sasuke? And disgracing the Hokage!" Sakura reprimanded coldly.

Hinata opened her mouth dumbly. What?

Sakura made to slap her again, but her hand was caught mid swing.

"Sakura-chan that is enough." Came the deep voice of the blond, looking hard into the woman's clear green eyes.

"Hokage-sama…" started Sakura, but she backed down. Hinata's legs grew weak, her blond hero was the Hokage?

Moving quietly over to the black haired man, Sakura gently took him by the arm.

"Sasuke, come with me. I'm sure there's something here that you can change into." She led him out of the room. Sasuke turned showing the back of his black kimono to the room. A single red and white fan was shown proudly on his back.

Hinata then fainted.

What had she done?

-

-

* * *

- 

So how did you like it?

I now have all the chapters planed out so there will be no excuse for procrastination or writers block yeah!!!!!

PS would anyone like to beta this chapter for me really fast?

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Thank You all for reviewing this story it makes me very happy…. Woo 124 Reviews Thanks so much!!!!

Okay sorry about the wait, but again I find writing this piece very hard…… And just so ya know if Sasuke seems OOC I am very sorry. I worked on it a lot and this is the best that I got….

I rewrote this chapter about 10 times (seriously)…..damn Sasuke's character is apparently an a to write….. most of the time he seemed either unbearably cheesy or didn't have a big enough part in the story…. Sorry if I didn't get the essence of Sasuke's character right but for introducing him as an adult is extremely tedious…

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

-

Snow Is Never Warm

Chapter 8

-

* * *

- 

-

"Is she okay? What happened to her?" A harsh voice asked worryingly from what seemed across the room.

It roused Hinata from her sleep. Hinata tried to open her eyes but failed to find the energy or motive of doing so, so she just kept still.

"I don't know. She was in some other room than I was. All I know is that soon after the Hokage arrived, the servants of the Uchiha's house were carrying Hinata out," replied a soft feminine voice from beside Hinata.

"Did the Hokage see her faint? This girl….if he did our reputation would be in ruin!"

Hinata felt something hit her on the leg.

"Okaa-san…" the second voice warned, "Don't do that. She's still sleeping…"

Hinata now realized that she must be at their new Okia and it was Okaa-san and Tenten that were arguing overhead.

"Don't worry. I highly doubt that Hinata was in the same room as the Hokage. She was probably in some side room, and some low ranking samurai touched her thigh. It would be like her to faint from something like that."

Hinata was torn from either sinking farther into the covers or jumping up and hugging Tenten from her words. Really, it wasn't like that she had much of a backbone. She fainted because she poured tea over an important Uchiha…and had hugged the Hokage. Hinata bolted upright clapping her hands over her mouth as a strong blush lit up her face like a New Year lantern.

"Hinata!" cried the other two women in the room, though Hinata paid them no mind.

Why had she done such a disgraceful thing? If Tenten or Okaa-san ever found out they would kill her for possibly losing the respect of the okia. No, LOSING the respect of the okia.

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked Tenten shaking her shoulder.

Hinata, startled by the contact, jumped away and scrambled over to the other end of the futon.

"Hinata, what happened?" Tenten asked worriedly.

Hinata just shook her head.

"Uhh… n-nothing much, I-I just drank a little too much last night…" Hinata lied.

She couldn't tell them what happened. It seemed terribly disloyal but Hinata couldn't seem to say the truth.

"That's a relief…" Tenten sighed falling back onto the floor ungracefully.

Hinata flinched when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She closed her eyes in response Now was going to be the time of her death. Goodbye world, Okaa-san was going to kill her because of her actions.

However, the expectant death never came.

"Hinata-chan…" Okaa-san murmured embracing Hinata.

"Wha-…" was the only thing Hinata could think.

Where was the impending death? Wasn't she supposed to be sent off into the courtyard for the beating that would end her life? What was going on?

"What they heck were you thinking!?"

Okaa-san had released Hinata and begun to shake her rapidly, making Hinata's head look like a bobble-head doll.

At least this was normal.

"There were so many important guests at the party, and you decide to get drunk and pass out. Do you know how much shame you have brought onto this okia? We just got here from Suna! I know you weren't absolutely thrilled with moving from Suna but this is what you do to thank me? I will now have send apologies to the Uchiha's, if they knew…" Okaa-san ranted.

Hinata felt the blood drain from her face. What would happen if Okaa-san found out? A disturbing picture of her walking the streets of Kohona as destitute flashed through her mind. However a rap on the door interrupted her frightening imagination.

"Excuse me, Mistress but we are in need of fish…" the maid called out.

Hinata praised what ever higher being was in charge of 'getting out of bad situations.' This was because since Hinata was raised in a fishing village, she knew much more than others about the quality of fish.

Hinata looked up at Okaa-san who had stopped shaking her to hear what the maid had said. Okaa-san glared back at the young girl in front of her but nodded her head. Hinata practically ran out of the room to change out of her formal wear into one that would be more appropriate for buying fish.

-

-

-

Hinata followed after the maid, albeit slowly. The streets were crowded with families and young couples. It seemed that in Kohona the humid summer weather was desired. She thought back to Suna, where during the arid summer the streets were practically devoid of all life. Remembering the past, she smiled slightly and slowed her pace unconsciously.

Bumping into someone walking quickly in the opposite direction caused her to stumble back and fall into the muddy street. That was another thing that she had come to dislike about Kohona, even though it was summer it randomly rained and made the streets muddy.

"Watch where you're going ya wrench!" the man shouted out behind him as he simply stepped over her and continued on his way.

Hinata twisted around in the mud watching the back of the man as he walked away. .

"Bastard…"she murmured, looking down between her hands and the mud beside her.

Sighing she began to put a hand down to brace herself to get up, however, before her hand touched the earth, a hand came into her peripheral vision. Hinata changed the course of her hand to reach out to take the proffered hand, until she looked up. There in front of her was the same man that she had spilled tea on the night before.

Hinata gasped and her hand stilled halfway. Was he trying to get revenge? She considered pulling her hand back and pushing herself up, but it might seem too impudent to do so. Holding her breath Hinata took the black haired man's hand. He smirked as pulled her onto her feet. They stood there silently; Hinata looked down at their feet and the Uchiha, whose first name Hinata couldn't remember, looked off to the side at the people passing by.

'What was going to happen?' Hinata wondered.

Was he going to push her back into the mud? Or was he planning something even more devious, something that she couldn't even imagine?

"Miss Hinata…"

The maid had come back after seeing that the brunette was no longer behind her. The older woman gave one somewhat uncertain look at the Uchiha in front of Hinata then continued.

"…we need to hurry if we are get to the fish market before it closes."

Hinata nodded showing her understanding then bowed to the Uchiha in front of her and quickly stepped around him.

"Wait, Hinata…?" the young man called.

Hinata stopped and waited. Now this was the point where he was going to kill her. She couldn't help but feel slightly angry with the maid, as her untimely use of her name must have confirmed the Uchiha's suspicions that she was the geisha responsible for his public humiliation.

Goodbye world…

"W-wha-t…" She turned facing him, a move that would have been bold but she couldn't gather the strength to actually look up at his face.

"You are Hinata? Who works for Sagara-san as a runner?" asked the black haired man.

"No-" Hinata started

She no longer worked as a runner for Sagara-san but as a geisha. That was what she was going to say but Hinata caught herself; it had been eight years since she worked for Okaa-san as a runner. So how did he know? Hinata head was spinning as she struggled to find a way to answer the question; she barely realized that she had nodded her head.

The Uchiha in front of Hinata was no doubt very good looking. A number of housewives and maids that had passed by them tried hard in prolonging the time they had to look at the handsome young man, so much so that they had forgotten to watch where they were going. Hinata had seen people's reactions as they passed them; but it wasn't until now as a small smile spread across his face did Hinata really understood.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were still in Suna."

This comment made Hinata even more confused. How did he know all this, who was he exactly?

"Uhh…" was all Hinata could say, even though she had countless questions.

He reached out as if to grab onto her shoulder when the maid again interrupted.

"Miss, we need to hurry…" the older woman said tugging on the young woman's yukata sleeve while casting curious looks to the man next to Hinata.

Hinata gave a quick look to the Uchiha then shifted the basket that the maid had handed her, she bowed in farewell and began to follow the maid. Even though the basket was empty it was still heavy and Hinata shifted it slightly; only moments after she did so did the weight lift entirely. Fearing that the handle had snapped Hinata gasped and desperately tried to stable the basket with her other hand. She twisted her body quickly looking to see were it was only to find the handle of the basket was firmly in the grasp of the same Uchiha that she had been talking to earlier. She could only gape as he smirked and said simply, "It's heavy…"

He then pulled the basket from Hinata's loosened hold and followed the maid who was hurrying down the street oblivious to the exchange. Hinata stood shocked for a couple of seconds before hurrying after the uncharacteristically nice Uchiha.

-

-

-

Hinata found the Uchiha's company surprisingly more comfortable than what she had expected. She had initially thought that the idea of the Uchiha realizing her identity as the geisha who spilled water on him the day before would put tension on the situation. However it wasn't like that. He made her laugh, as he made simple yet ridiculous comments about the happenings he observed in the market. Hinata laughed as the Uchiha impersonated a fat priest that was walking in the opposite direction barking out pieces of advice that would 'save them from hell' or something like that. It was as she was laughing that it suddenly occurred to her that this was extremely familiar.

Hinata's laugh died away and she straightened her back, as she tried to think back and remember.

Why were his actions so familiar?

Hinata glanced up at the Uchiha's face. He had taken a step closer, a worried expression on his face.

"Ahh… I know you…" Hinata said suddenly, surprising the person in front of her.

He took a step back in shock.

"You…" he began.

She looked closer at his face; he was so much like, "Sa-?"

The moment was broken as workers rushed to get around them; the building they had been working on had started to lean. After the street had cleared and the two young people were again able to move, the Uchiha turned to Hinata obviously ready for her to continue to go on.

"Sa-"Hinata started, though what if she was wrong?

The momentum of the realization was lost.

"Sa-sakana! (fish)" She said, thinking quickly turning on her heel and headed off towards the docks.

Too involved with her own embarrassment she failed to notice the Uchiha sigh and run a frustrated hand through his hair.

He finally caught up to Hinata when they entered the commerce street near the docks, though it was still silent between them. Whenever Hinata got enough courage to continue on as if nothing happened, she would get extremely embarrassed by just looking at his face and would go back into her inner 'hole.' The Uchiha's excuse for lack of conversation was unknown to Hinata, and to question him about it was impossible.

They reached the fish seller where Hinata normally made the purchases and found that the maid was already there. Ignoring the older woman when she clicked her tongue at the two of them, Hinata rolled up her sleeves and prepared for battle. Squirming her way through the mass of housewives and household maids, she was able to reach the front. Looking back over her shoulder, Hinata made eye contact with the Uchiha hoping to gain support for what was to come.

Hinata and the maid had not come as early as normal. It was standard for the two to be waiting outside before the rest of the stores had even opened up for the day. However due to last night and Hinata meeting with the Uchiha, they were behind schedule. It seemed odd for a person to go so far out of one's way in order to buy fish from a shop. However anyone who knew anything about Kohona, knew that in order to get the best fish in the land lock city you had to go to Umeboshi Sakana-ya.

Umeboshi Sakana-ya was an extremely expensive shop that only had a limited of produce to sell each day. They would get shipments that were expressed delivered, rumored that it was carried on the backs of trained ninjas, from the port down the river to Kohona. It was the day's catch and unlike other shops, the fish was day fresh and salt water.

The Uchiha craned his neck to look over the bustling women to see the petite young women carefully spread her legs into a defensive stance pushing the women beside her out of the way. It seemed the world ran in slow motion as the flap at the back was slowly lifted and an old couple came shuffling out with a basket between them. They brought it forward and dropped it with an ominous thud, before going back to get another. The crowd was now uncannily silent compared to the gossip that had been flitting about earlier. Again the flap lifted and the final basket came out. The man brushed off his hands of imaginary dirt, and the old woman sat back on a nearby stool. It seemed to the tall black haired man that this congregation at once inhaled all the air around them stilling the air. The old woman tied a worn grey bandana around her grey hair, secured it then nodded once to her husband. He looked out at the crowd with his stony eyes, his bent form slowly straightening, and with a clap of his hands it started.

"Fresh tuna, straight from the East Coral Sea, 4000 yen each ($40). If ya buy two I give ya half off on the third. Only nine." The man said quickly over the loud outcries of the women.

They had already started to bargain at his second word. The Uchiha watched as some fell back not wanting the tuna but waiting for their desired fish. The sight and activity of the crowd was amusing as he watched as some meek girls in the back try and gain the man's attention, and others in the front falling forward into the mud as people behind them tried to push. However none of these things were quite as interesting as the small woman at the front. She had been the few at the front of the mob that was able to maintain her position. Hinata was yelling at the man loudly for his over priced fish saying that it should cost 2000 yen. The old man, though busy with other customers, yelled back in protest.

"2000."

"4000, only price."

"2500, I give the extra 500 for the shipping."

"It costs me 1000 for the shipping so 3500."

"How do you expect me to pay for rice?"

"3500, if ya don't want it go somewhere else."

"3500!? You plan to rip me off more? Tuna this quality costs ya 1000 on the cost."

"3200…final offer or ya get out of here!"

"I'll take it."

The old woman wrapped up the fish carefully as Hinata took out a coin purse and paid the man. Finishing the transaction, Hinata carefully took the fish in both hands. Looking behind her she nodded to the maid who was standing at the edge next to the Uchiha. The maid nodded back, and the Uchiha watched with a great amount of humor and amazement as Hinata flung the package behind her and right at the maid. The maid easily caught it and placed it in the basket the Uchiha was holding like it was an every day occurrence.

This bartering lasted for a good hour before all the fish was sold. Hinata slowly made her way out of the center of the women, her shoulders drooping and a halfhearted smile on her face.

"I saved 2780 yen today," Hinata told the maid as she tried to squeeze in the King crab that she had talked a woman out of buying into the basket.

She made move to turn away from the basket but remember just who was holding the said basket. It was the Uchiha. Hinata had made this important person stand there for an hour with an extremely heavy basket.

Realizing her mistake and possible demise, Hinata tried to take the basket from the Uchiha only to have him shift away out of her reach.

"But…" Hinata started, but a wave of exhaustion hit her and her knees buckled.

She had been especially unlucky as a rotund maid had been behind her.

"First hold yourself up, before you hold onto the food." The Uchiha said with a smirk.

Hinata blushed but nodded lamely.

"We should be getting back Miss," the maid snapped, obviously perturbed by the fact the man was still hanging around.

"Hai," Hinata responded, and then looked to the Uchiha, "Umm… C-could you p-please carry the basket to the okia."

She asked, though Hinata knew this was far ahead of what her position entitled but he had been so nice so far…

The young man nodded his head, and turned to follow the maid. Hinata smiled slightly and made to follow though again her knees buckled, making her almost fall to the ground. She got up again slowly and was surprised to see that the Uchiha had come back.

"S-sorry…" Hinata blushed embarrassed by her weakness.

Her blush only deepened as suddenly he took her arm and linked it with his in a way that she could lean on him. Trying to retract, as they were in a public place, Hinata was only pulled back because he had taken hold of her hand. Not looking at her, the Uchiha started again after the maid. His head was turned away so that Hinata did not see the pink spreading across his cheeks.

-

-

-

It had taken Hinata longer to get home than it took her to get to the market even with all the distractions. On the way back her feet had turned to lead, and she began to grow dehydrated in the hot summer day.

When the couple had reached the front of the Okia, the maid was pacing out in front worried about the fish. Seeing them approach she rushed to the Uchiha and yanked the basket away from him. The older woman rushed off without so much as a thank you or a criticism about their actions in favor for protecting the fish.

Seeing that they had reached the Okia, Hinata once again tried to pull away from the taller man. Unlike the time before she was able to pull away. The black haired woman took a step back and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, so much. You didn't have to help us so much, though we are extremely grateful. Please, if you ever need any of our services, please don't hesitate to contact us, Uchiha-sama."

Hinata had righted herself and turned to go into the okia when an arm shot out and pulled her back. She was pulled so that she was extremely close to the Uchiha. Due to the height difference and her unwillingness to look up she was forced to look at his chest. They were so close that Hinata could see the weave of his yukata.

"No, thank you…it was amusing."

The Uchiha's words made Hinata look up in shock. A great member of the Uchiha clan had fun doing errands?

However Hinata's thoughts were cut short as the man in front of her leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead. Flabbergasted, Hinata could only stand there as the Uchiha took a step back, smirking at the expression on her face. Turning, he made his way down the street.

"Oh, by the way," the young man called over his shoulder, "It's Sasuke."

Hinata felt her face turn a bright red, as she lifted a hand to gently touch her forehead as she watch Sasuke disappear into the crowd.

-

* * *

- 

Okay I hoped you all liked that and sorry again if Sasuke's character seemed a little OOC…. Again his personality is really hard to write…..

A/N

Umeboshi Sakana-ya yes I know it says 'Pickled Plum Fish Store' but I bought pickled plums the day I wrote this and was really proud about it

Using Yen to get into the time period and style of this story I decided that I liked using yen and the currency…. To calculate it basically you take off the last two zeros….or move the decimal point to the left two for all you math wizzes…..

Thank Bishounenchaser who has kindly agreed to be my beta!!!! Woo!! i love her!!!

Review!!

Review!!!!

Review!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long... I have been really busy with exams and graduation... though i will update now... and hopefully again soon as I like where I ended...

But look on the bright side I actually updated a whole lot faster than I normally do!! the document of my last chapter is still saved in !! Thanks for such support I love all the reviews!!

Well here's the next chapter... it is in the process of being beta'ed but I didn't want ta leave ya all hanging!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or a billion dollars

-

* * *

-

Snow is Never Warm

Chapter 9

-

* * *

-

"Put this one on..." A pile of material was suddenly tossed at Hinata. Not being left with time to catch it it hit her face sharply. Hinata clumsily gathered it up and turned to leave to get changed.

"No, Okaa-san...I'm wearing yellow today," came a grunt from the other side of the dressing screen, "that kimono has too much yellow in it..." Tenten finished breathily as the dresser pulled the obi pad tightly.

Okaa-san gave the kimono in Hinata's hands a once over then nodded slightly and turned back to the closet where they kept some of their kimonos. Hinata stood there awkwardly for a moment before Okaa-san barked out for Hinata to put the kimono away without looking back.

Hinata practically stumbled as she tried to put the kimono away as quickly as possible. Folding the kimono as gently as possible back into the box she looked over as Tenten came out from behind the dressing screen. Tenten looked so beautiful in the yellow kimono. The color had brought out the light highlights in both her hair and her eyes giving her this unearthly light to her. The scene of white cranes lifting off as if out of the cloth itself gave the final touch of the effect. Hinata didn't even mind that she had to give up the beautiful light purple kimono for Tenten.

"Here Hinata, this should work... you haven't worn it in a while." Hinata turned her enough time to have a heavy amount of cloth to again hit her face for a second time. Pulling it away from her face she took back her previous thought. Okaa-san had chosen an ugly orange brown kimono with simple lilies on the bottom. It had been a gift from a color blind admirer of Tenten before they had left Suna, not that Tenten had ever worn it. Okaa-san instead used the free kimono to dress Hinata.

Gathering the kimono up she stood up and made her way behind the screen to be helped by the dresser. Sliding off her outer layer of her yukata she looked off at the tops of the trees that were visible in-between the folds of the screen.

Okaa-san had already settled another party for Tenten and her to go to. It had already been two days since the devastating party in which she humiliated herself. And a day since she went fish shopping with Uchiha...Sasuke.

She felt her face flush bright red at the memory of his lips pressed to her forehead. No, she told herself, the Uchiha son was notorious as a womanizer, Hinata had heard of more than one story about his escapades in Suna. Or was that the other brother, there were two sons of the Uchiha clan... No, it was nothing more. Hinata knew she shouldn't get strange ideas in her head, as even if it meant something it didn't matter as he was a noble and she was a geisha, a nobody.

"Breath in." the dresser commanded as he pulled the obi pad around the layers of the ugly orange kimono. Hinata winced, but she didn't know which hurt more. The compression of her lower ribs or the idea that she was nobody.

-

-

-

She slowly reached her hand out to the side to feel the air as it rushed by when the rickshaw she was ridding in with Tenten took a sharp turn. The air had almost a magical feel for a moment as if it the air had suddenly turned into water. That only lasted for a moment before there came a light slap on her knee by Tenten's fan. Withdrawing her hand she gave a quick glance over at Tenten. She was still standing tall eyes trained forward focused on something that wasn't there, her hands lightly folded together on her lap, it was like she had never moved at all.

Hinata tried to mimic the calm facade like her mentor but the urge to move came over her yet again. She wanted to go to run. She wanted to know where they were going. Okaa-san didn't tell her as she pushed them out of the door and onto the awaiting rickshaw.

Tenten hadn't said anything to her. Hinata wanted to think that she didn't know either but she knew better. It was the true fact that Tenten just didn't want to break appearances.

It was strange ever since the party two days ago Tenten seemed to take a much more serious tone in her work. Hinata pushed all her focus onto that issue in hopes that she would find an answer and stop her incessant need to do something.

They came again to the Kokoro district, the district of the rich of lavish parties with tall fences keeping 'the other' people out. Hinata was taken out of her reverie when the rickshaw pulled up next to a fence that was strangely familiar. Pushing herself to remember just where the fence seemed familiar with the rickshaw slowly pulled to a stop right in front of the gates.

The red and white fan.

Hinata recognized it, it was the Uchiha. However it didn't explain why she recognized the fence, she was sure that she never had gone there before.

A servant came out, his back bent low as if under a great weight. It was strange as it seemed like he had a limp, though Hinata decided it couldn't have been any physical anomalies as every other step or so he would change which leg to favor. It was as if the servant was trying to make it seem like there was something wrong with him, like he couldn't even stand equal to them. He didn't even look up as he helped Tenten then Hinata down from the rickshaw.

The action of the servant intrigued Hinata. They were similar as they both needed to act. He had to demean himself in front of the guests if his employer, to please them. She had to act like she was perfect to make the quests happy. Hinata wanted to stop and tell someone about her feelings but she could find no words, or time as they were led through the halls of the main complex. Passing through the back halls they were led to a small room. The door was closed behind them telling that they were the last geisha to arrive. Unlike the first party they had attended it seemed like there was only a practical three geisha hired, as there was a purse and a long box for a shimasen there.

As Tenten set down her stuff Hinata looked out of the partially closed door into a huge room. It seemed bigger than any she had been in before, something strange as unlike other parties it was closed to other rooms except for the large glass sliding door leading into an inner courtyard. The center of the room was empty and slightly raised. Hinata guessed that was were they would be performing later. Around the platform there was sitting mats and trays set neatly in rows and columns.

"Hinata, come here..." Tenten whispered harshly. Hinata turned away from the door to go over to where Tenten sat primly next to their stuff.

"Could you do me a favor." Hinata nodded. "I know you don't like to play the shimasen, but today I really want to dance." Hinata hesitated, she honestly wasn't any good at that type of entertainment. Her teachers had told her in other instances during practice that her mind tended to wander too much thus making her loose the tone of the notes being played.

Hinata looked around as if there would be a little man in the corner that would tell her what to do. Finding no such hidden advisor she nodded her head defeated.

"W-what song do you want me t-to play?" Hinata asked turning to pull out the shimasen that they brought with them, but before Tenten could reply the door slid open to show a blonde haired geisha standing there.

Hinata almost immediately remembered the blonde haired beauty from the other day, Ino, the woman she poured tea all over the front of her kimono. Blanching unnoticeably beneath the white makeup Hinata spun around in hopes that the other woman wouldn't recognize her. It seemed to work as she continued on seemingly unaffected. "There you all are. I have been waiting, what song are the two of you planning to perform?"

" I think that we should do Hana-Ka--" Tenten started to speak but was cut off quickly.

"The Koinonatsumi sounds nice, it's summertime after all..." Ino dragged out; outright ignoring the other two women. Going over to the pile that was presumably her's she pulled out her own Shimasen. "I will played the shimasen part. You," she pointed at Tenten, "do the dancing part people will like the look of you."

Ino didn't say anything for a length making Hinata wonder if she even saw her.

"Oh, and you, you can play the drum." Ino said simply pulling a small hand drum out of her bag before turning to place her shimasen on the stage before entertaining the guests.

No she had remembered who she was.

-

-

-

Hinata wandered through the crowd of people out in the courtyard. She personally wanted to just go off and hide somewhere. Really first of off was that the song Koinonatsumi was notorious for being commonly done with only two people. If there were three there was to be a second shimasen. However it was joked that if there was a person actually put on the drum part then they were suppose to be the butt of the geisha society. One of those people that had just barley been placed into an okia. The guests here probably knew this detail of geisha society and she would be branded, goodbye a healthy career.

That led her to the second issue. The Uchiha she had met earlier would be here, what would he think? How would he react? Would he be as cold as he was when she first met him? Or would he be nice like yesterday?

Hinata ended up being so engrossed in her thoughts of the Uchiha that she didn't notice a person come up behind her until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She inhaled sharply and turned around coming face to face with a blonde hair man.

"Hello there!" the man greeted brightly. It was the same man she had practically hugged the day before, the Hokage.

"H-Hel-...t-the oth-ther day..." Hinata stumbled out not knowing whether to say hello back or to apologize first.

The man laughed good naturally, "It's quite all right, I always like being hugged by a pretty girl." Hinata blushed, she wondered for a moment if the rumors that she had heard about the Uchiha being a womanizer was actually about the Hokage, or maybe both. It seemed that the man in front of her could hear her thoughts as he again laughed, "Don't worry I won't attack you, I just didn't want you to be so nervous."

Though he seemed like he wanted to comfort her it only proved to make her more nervous. She didn't like the fact that he seemed to have an upper hand on her. Hinata wanted to leave, maybe start again. However the Hokage had a different idea, he seemed to want the conversation to continue, though it was not the ideal choice for her.

"Are you looking for anyone in particular?" he looked around as if he could identify the mysterious person. Remembering her place, she smiled gently and shook her head.

"I'm just admiring the general splendor." Hinata replied simply, her head told her that she should make the conversation more exciting but inside the growing feeling of nervousness overthrew common sense.

The blond man smiled kindly seemingly understanding her predicament. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, you can just call me Naruto. See isn't that better?"

Hinata bowed her head, the knot in her stomach slowly smoothing itself away. "Hinata, thank you Naruto-sama." Naruto opened his mouth to say something else but suddenly something over her shoulder caught his attention. Hinata watched somewhat forlornly as his tan face reddened slightly and he brushed passed her like she wasn't even there.

"Naruto-sama..." Hinata called out after the blonds retreating back. It was strange that just moments earlier she had wanted him to leave but now it seemed lonely without him. Hinata made a move to follow him into the labyrinth of guests in the garden but stopped when a familiar but cold voice came behind her.

"Your claws will never get far enough into that one. Stop trying." Hinata turned.

"Uchiha-sama..." Hinata had recognized the voice. The tall black haired man stepped off the walkway surrounding the house and onto the garden path next to her.

"A high roller? I commend you for even though you are new you know the big people. Sorry dear I won't be interested, though I know a great deal of my father's friends will be interested." The Uchiha said with a smirk.

"No, I wasn't..." Hinata started only to be cut off.

"Don't try the innocent approach with me. It didn't work yesterday, and it won't work today." His words were cold, cutting her to the bone. However they weren't true but she could not tell him how he was wrong, as if she did so it would only seem like it was the truth h.

Not caring if she were ever going to give him a reply he brushed past her like she didn't exist. "Now," he called out over the murmured of the crowd, "the entertainment's all here, and the delicious dinner has been prepared."

An faint applause went up among the crowd in the court yard as well as a few murmurs of 'jolly good' and the like.

Still condescending the Uchiha again pushed past Hinata and into the banquet room. He was no longer warm like he was the day before.

-

-

-

Ino, the blonde geisha, was still mad at her. It was the middle of the third song and she still had Hinata play on the drum. Hinata had hoped that Tenten would come to her rescue but she seemed too star struck by the blonde woman and the upper class young men around her.

Compared to the party two nights prior this party seemed much more livelier. The population seemed mostly comprised of young men and women, notably of noble lineage. Hinata guessed it was a party for the Uchiha's friends as every so often there would be a cry from one corner of the room or another toasting to the Uchiha. Not that he looked happy about it. The black haired man just became more and more recluse glaring about only to occasionally turn to his blond friend Naruto when the drunk man vainly tried to tell a joke. A part of Hinata was happy about the Uchiha's bad mood. It served him right the bi-polar rude aristocrat.

The third song came to an end and the room erupted in cheers, though the source was more because of the sake than anything else. The young men in the room called for the geisha to come down and talk to them. Tenten and Ino smiled coyly and stepped down from the platform gracefully and wandered throughout the room.

Hinata ended up not being so lucky. It was sad really for some reason the inse position never suited her and always caused a lot of pain in her legs. So when she made to stand she ended up practically fall forward. However she was able to catch herself and only stumbled forward awkwardly. It seemed that no one noticed, but Hinata soon realized after she stepped down from the platform that it just was no one cared. Not wanting to possibly run into the Hokage and the Uchiha, she turned to go to the other side of the room. However she stopped short as she came face to face with the pink haired girl from the party before.

Sakura, that was her name. She was taller than Hinata, almost a head so. She was more lavishly dressed, donning an ornate white and red kimono matching her features perfect unlike her blaringly orange one. So when the beautiful lady glared down at her she couldn't help but feel inadequate. That was basically all she could do, the woman in front of her was so glamorous, so confident, she seemed to ooze the feeling of aristocracy. Deep down Hinata wanted to retaliate, she wanted to hold her head high and make the other woman feel equal with her. But for some reason the confidence to do so was not there. All she could do was look down and feel the pink haired woman smirk triumphantly and she stalked around her.

Moving quickly she shuffled over to a group of young men to begin refilling their sake and tea cups.

Under her lashes she watched as Sakura gracefully approached the Hokage and the Uchiha. She noticed the same flush of red earlier that night pass over the Hokage's cheeks when he noticed the pink haired beauty approach them. So he must like her. Hinata thought. Hinata also noticed that Sakura ignored the Hokage and sit down daintily next to the Uchiha.

"Hey, watch it!" a grunt came from next to her drawing Hinata's attention back to what she was doing. She had filled the man's tea cup up so much that it had begun to overflow. She apologized quickly and got up to go to the next person.

-

-

-

The wolves were approaching. The brown haired geisha who was dancing earlier must have learned from on of the guests what their titles were as she slowly moved closer and closer to Naruto and himself. The blonde haired one, Ino (Sakura had mentioned her once or twice), must have seen the movements of her companion and seen it as an OK to go in as well.

Sasuke hated Geisha. He hated what they stood for, a world of lies and excessiveness. A world that captured one wholly. He hated them for what they did to his father, his mother. The fact one of _them_ had charmed his father into an one-sided love because of a lie. He hated how he would see his father pine for one of _them_, as they were at another party weaving another web of their pretty lies. Sasuke hated how his mother was left alone at home wasting away mentally, helpless, as she watch her husband get farther and farther away from her. He hated _them_.

However it was not to say that the other female company in his presence was any better. He didnt like how Sakura obviously ignored Naruto, even though he was a big idiot. Though unlike the Geisha he couldnt force her away as his and the Haruno family had a long standing history of friendship that he wasnt about to break. The bond however didnt stop him from turning her out, especially like moments like this when she would keep going on and on about useless stuff. Sakura was the polar opposite of _her._

Sasuke was taken out of his thoughts when the brown haired geisha finally reached them. He noticed the familiar smirk form over Sakuras lips, the geisha was going to get chewed out. He felt almost sorry for the geisha as Naruto was too drunk to help her, as Sasuke knew he would.

"Would you like anything else to drink? The woman asked kindly." Sakura opened her mouth to probably give out a biting comment when instead Naruto interrupted.

"Yep, drinks all around!" he slurred out, and held his cup out "Fill er up."

The brown haired geisha smiled casting her eyes downward with a little laugh. My name is Tenten. she supplied to Naruto as she poured more sake into his cup but looked at Sasuke when she said that. The fakeness and calculations that went into all of it made Sasuke sick.

He turned away trying to find relief from it all only to come face to face with something equally, if not more, worse. Two sets of light blue eyes were in front of his face, the eyelashes fluttering frantically.

"Sasuke-sama, you should drink more!" Ino exclaimed filling the empty sake cup in front of him. Sasuke winced at how sugar coated her words were. Sakura must of seen this as she became bolder, if that was possible.

"How nice of you. While your at it, this fish here is delightful, could you get more.?" Sakura asked condescendingly. Ino practically glared at the pink haired women but held back as it was not proper, and instead let out a painfully fake laugh.

"Well, I believe you can call someone to get you that." The blonde then focused her attention to Sasuke, "I heard that you willingly signed up for a diplomatic mission to Suna, such a barbaric place. Its very brave of you to do so."

Sasuke just nodded his head trying to get the message that he didnt want to talk to the blonde in her head. However it seemed futile, she kept talking trying to force him into a conversation. It made it worse when the brunette lost her interest in the now plastered Naruto and focused all her attention on Sasuke. Tenten offered different foods and drinks trying to get him interested. Sakura saw the competition of all these pretty girls too close for her comfort and tried to pull him out into the courtyard for a breath of fresh air. Sasuke was contemplating that when there was a small shriek from the other side of the room.

The four looked over at a very interesting scene unfolding. The other geisha, a very poorly dressed one and one that Sasuke identified as the one who poured tea all over him, was being pushed out of the room by a very drunk man. She seemed very hesitant about the whole thing, almost like she would rather go away and hide in some corner. It didnt fool Sasuke, he had seen that act before. It was all about the sexual pleasure for the man and making him feel more in control.

Stupid.

"Ah poor Hinata, got herself in a real bind this time." Tenten muttered sympathetically, more to herself than anyone else.

"What?" Sasuke asked, really speaking for the first time that night.

"Oh," Tenten was slightly pleased that she got his attention, but worried about the fact that it might be at the expense of her friend. "My friend, I dont know if she can get out of the situation."

Sasuke relaxed, he must have been mistaken. There was no way that girl could be Hinata.

"What a clumsy girl. First at the Hokages party, now this. She should have more control over herself." Sighed Sakura.

"Yes, I know what you mean, really too much of an eyesore. What was her name again?" Ino chimed up. It seemed like everyone there had something against the black haired woman.

"Hi-...Hana... no what was it again." Sakura tried to remember.

"Hinata." Tenten supplied, it seemed easier to go along with the flow of the group than uphold her friends integrity.

"Hinata..." murmured Sasuke quietly to himself.

"Yes, Hinata. That was her name really. Dont you think-" Sakura started so to continue a conversation with Sasuke, but he was gone.

-

-

-

Hinata was pouring tea. It seemed to her that Tenten had betrayed her. Not really, Hinata knew that. But because she had decided to go over to the Uchiha she had betrayed her unknown agreement with Hinata to ignore him. In the end Hinata was left trying to pour tea and seem as pleasant as she could while the other two geisha were over fawning over the Hokage and second son of the Uchiha.

"Hey over here. We need a refill!" called out a man from a particularly large group of people all laughing and talking much louder than they should.

"H-Hai!" Hinata made her way over and began to fill the cups as fast as she could. Really they had more than enough to drink but it really wasnt in her place to tell them to stop. Well, actually it was but she felt more than understaffed as an geisha. Mean with so many people there how was she suppose to entertain them all?

"Hey, you know what?" a drunk mad behind her asked. Hinata made to turn around but instead was locked in an awkward hug from behind, she shrieked for a moment surprised but she quickly silenced herself. It was totally improper for her to show such feelings. Really, today she was breaking rules right and left.

"E-excuse me, p- p-please l-let go of m-me." Hinata tried to ask as calmly as she could, but she still stuttered.

"You poor little thing. Do you feel lonely, now come with me. Onii-chan will make you feel all better about yourself." Though the man was behind her she could still smell the heavy scent of sake coming off his person.

"N-no t-th-than-k y-you. I-Im fine-e." Hinata stumbled more on her word, she was nervous. It seemed like no one cared as he pushed her out of the main room and into a dark hallway for the servants to use.

What was going to happen?

Hinata was suddenly spun around and slammed into the wall. Before she could see who the person was cool lips attacked hers. She was shocked. She didnt know what was going on. Hinata came out of her trance when she felt a large hand slide from her shoulder to her breast groping the flesh through the material of her kimono.

She couldnt lose her virginity yet! Okaa-san had told her that they would go through the proper ceremony once they got settled here.

Hinata was now full motivated to get out of there. She began to struggle trying to push the man off of her. Instead the man only moved in farther now using his body to pin her against the wall. The man snaked his tongue across her lips trying to get them open. Instead Hinata clamped her mouth tighter. Again Hinata tried to push the man away, but he seemed too large. Hinata shut her eyes wishing that it was all a bad dream.

Suddenly the pressure in front of her was gone. Hinata opened her eyes to come face to face with dark ones. It was a man she didn't recongnize, he had grey hair sticking every which way and his face was covered by a mask. He looked very pissed off. Hinata looked away to see where her former attacker went to only to find that the man in front of her had punched the man off down the corridor.

"W-who..." started Hinata. But the man didnt let her finish. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her away through another corridor.

The man on the ground groaned clutching his jaw. Standing up slowly he made his way back into the main banquet hall.

"Hey, Neji. What happened?" a loud voice called out from the group of friends. The long black haired man just glared at his brown haired friend and slumped down in-between two women who were more than happy to see the handsome young man.

"Nothing...."

-

* * *

-

I hope Sasuke's character seems a little more normal... but keep in mind that his whole clan hasn't died...

Also if ya didn't catch what happened Sasuke doesn't recognize Hinata when she is all dressed up...

I hoped ya liked it!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!


	10. Chapter 10

Boo! I scared ya didn't I?

And ya all thought I had died, well I did…. Not really….. really…… not really.

So I bet you all want to know what drove me to write another chapter to for this extremely tragic story well, my friend Envo (ooh look up her stories all ya) had challenged me to a bet that I couldn't write another chapter for this story in less than one week. And she said that if I did manage to produce something that she would write a story in dedication to the lovely me. Well being competive and extremely amazing as I am I took it on and gloriously won! …..With a day to spare.

Anyways I know things maybe creepy of OOC but it's ok, so whoever reads this, who I know won't be anyone….. HAVE FUN AND ENJOY!!!!

* * *

-

Snow is Never Warm

Chapter 10

* * *

-

Hinata was stunned as her arm was once again tugged to the right, making it feel like her arm was being wrenched out of its socket. The broad back of the man leading her through the maze of the compound prevented her from being able to see any indication of where they were going. They ran pass an open window and as if some higher power knew of her plight, a breeze passed through at that moment. She felt as if she was flying again; like a child she felt alive and new once again. Invigorated by each step, Hinata barely noticed as her slippers flew behind her and into the darkness as she increased her stride. The joy, wonder, and power, how long had it been since she had felt so free?

The man turned swiftly again, though left this time, and Hinata skidded on the polished wood floors, struggling to gain footing around the corner. So focused was Hinata the she did not notice two maids at the far end of the hallway that they had just enter quietly pull the sliding paper doors open. It was only until they were hurtling past them did she see them kneeling, heads bowed as they hit the cool air of the night.

As soon as they had passed through the entryway they slowed down to a swift walk that took them silently across the wooden boardwalk and onto the smooth stepping stone in a sea of neatly trimmed grass. Hinata had first thought that they had come to the edge of the compound only to realize now that it was rather a large courtyard. Reaching the middle of the perfectly landscaped outdoor plaza, the man stopped, dropped her hand, and smartly turned on his heels to face her. Numbed by such sudden changes of emotions that she had gone through in the past half an hour, Hinata only vaguely comprehended the disappointed furrow of the man's brow and she cared less.

"What did you think you were doing? Going into a dark hallway with a drunken man! What did you really expect would happen? Or was that your goal?" Though the man spoke softly it did not cover the anger in his voice. "I can tell you one thing you won't get anything special out of such a venture except for a little one that would be more trouble for you than any benefits. If there were any to be gained."

The whole situation that she had barely escaped from came flooding back to her. His words were just reiterated fears and concerns of her own conscious but his disappointment in her hit her deeper than she thought possible of a complete stranger. She knew it was bad to go into the hallway but she could not get away.

Her silence must have made the man think that his words had not affected her as he continued, "Who in the world was your mentor? Didn't they at least tell you what to do in that situation or give you any advise at all for what to do?" The man questioned.

Embarrassed and frustrated, Hinata bowed her head. She had tried to politely excuse herself, make excuses and even use force to get the man off of her. These were all things that Tenten and Okaasan had advised her to do if there was a customer who was pushing for more than just companionable company. Okaasan had once advised them that if there was one individual that just couldn't take no for an answer, that they should raise their voice and draw attention of the others. Though both Hinata and Tenten knew what that really meant for a Geisha's career: the end of it in that town, especially for the two of them with no name to lean against, either theirs or their house.

Hinata felt tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes and tried to turn her head even farther away from the man in front of her. She heard the ruffle of cloth and thought for a moment the man would strike her. Maybe the reason he had brought her here was because she had somehow insulted the Uchiha clan with of her actions tonight, or the incident earlier this week.

"I-I…" Hinata started, her mind struggling to make sense of her current situation. What went so wrong? "t-the cust-tomer s-said, he…" She was unable to finish; her mind running in circles as she frantically tried to find what to say.

Hinata saw the man's posture stiffened, and in a quick movement that made Hinata jumped, he grabbed her shoulders. She lifted her head as her white eyes met his raven black and red gaze.

"Don't even think for one minute that those people out there can control your life or mine. Even with their fancy robes and their expensive jewelry, they are no different from you or me. Sure, they allow us to put food on the table, but do not allow yourself to think that they can put precedence over our free will. Being servants is only a temporary occupation, your life is a much more final one."

Tears were now streaming down Hinata's face. It wasn't that the man's speech was incredibly moving, but it had brought up the feeling of the drunk man's cold hands and lips on her skin once again. Her assaulter was a demon, a blurred shadow, a nightmare that had escaped her dreams and into her waking life. The warm hands on her shoulders lessened their grips, bringing Hinata back to the present. She looked up at the face a good two heads over hers and studied the man towering her. Hinata had not noted until now that his face was half masked. It seemed a pity judging from the lines of his face that was lit by the moonlight; it appeared to be well constructed. She noticed faint lines that were beginning to form around his eyes, betraying his age to be ten years more than hers.

"Come," she watched the material in front of his mouth move, "My master wishes to see you."

Once again Hinata's body stiffened. She frantically searched his face, his eyes for some sort of emotion. How could he talk of free will of taking control over her life when he was only a tool to take her from one nightmare to another one? She felt a sob rip through her throat though she tried to hold it back. For a moment Hinata thought she saw a flash of guilt and pity in his expression but she turned her head away, struggling to keep herself from crying even more.

Fear and sadness welled up inside her and she wanted nothing more but to run into the dark corner of the courtyard and curl up so no one could find her. She tried to hold down another sob as she began to tremble, utterly lost in her escalating emotions.

"I'm sorry…" the man started, but stopped when she flipped her head to glare directly at him.

She wasn't at all very intimidating with her kimono half falling off, wisps of hair sticking out from her bun, her makeup streaked down her cheeks while her eyes were big, puffy, and glossy as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. But to say that he was sorry? He was the one making her feel that maybe there were people in this world that cared for their fellow human beings. Only now he was tossing her back into the lion's den, _their_ lot, with much less than a pat on the back.

"F-f-free will?" she questioned, trying to steady her voice to focus her anger, even though she felt that she could shatter from a word or a gesture from him. "I'm g-glad to know you wanted-d your slimy master to have the latest catch of the day." She marched forward towards the darkened door directly behind him when she slipped on the wet grass. Hinata tried to gain her footing, but the moist grass offered no traction for her socks and she slid. The man though still halfway in her path moved quickly and caught her awkwardly, cradling her in his chest.

The young Geisha froze. From such an intimate position this same man had caught her in earlier that night this should have been modest in comparison. His slow breath caused electricity rolled beneath her skin as in fanned the nape of her neck. It was the same intimate yet traumatic position she had experienced earlier this night, but she was strangely not afraid. Hinata took in a shaky gasp, inhaling the musky scent of the man whose arms she was in now. Somehow through the past minutes, the man had become connected with her. She had felt joy, anger, sadness and strength in his presence. It was almost as if she had known him for most of her life even though she had only just met him. Somehow, she felt surprisingly safe in his arms; it was as if she was with an old friend, a person who understood her and cared for her wellbeing, someone who would not hand her over to another simply because of an order, but let her go, let her run away.

Hinata felt her sense of propriety and what little was left of her anger tug at her body, telling her to move away from this man; but a deeper part of her told her to stay close to this tall frame. But the part of her that crabbed the company of another, any other, told her to stay by this tall frame, as if that everything would be all right is she remained where she was.

Luckily, or not so much so, Hinata did not have to make the choice as strong hands grasped her shoulders and wrenched her away.

-

-

-

Sasuke had seen it all. Kakashi was supposed to be his most trusted servant, a dear friend that should have known what that girl had meant to him.

When Sasuke had arrived in his room, she had been furious. Her high and tight boice was muffled through the glass and rice paper doors to make out clearly. He had been excited when he saw her through the window starting towards his room; proud of her with her head held high defiantly. Though Sasuke became horrified as he saw her slip and the arms of his serf come out around the frail frame of the girl he had long been in love with. Shock held him in place as he watched the event unfold; as seconds past and the couple's embrace had not been broken, the Uchiha felt a deep anger begin to rise in his chest. The subtle tightening of the silver haired man's arms drawing the small young woman closer marked the tipping point for the young man.

Sasuke stormed to the door, opening it just enough to get through, and then with a fineness of years of ninja training he crossed the lawn between the compound and the couple. His anger ran white hot in his veins seeing that his servant had yet to loosen his grip on the gril and even more so when she had yet to notice his presence. With unnecessary force he wrenched the small black haired Geisha away from Kakashi. He heard the girl cry out in pain but took no notice as he glared at the stoic silver haired man. Shifting his grip to the woman's elbow and breaking eye contact with his servant, he pulled Hinata with him and into the dark compound, leaving Kakashi alone under the tapestry of starlight.

Sasuke threw the woman into the middle of the room roughtly then turned to swiftly close the door that they had just come through, effectively cutting off the last of the light in the room.

Over his own deep breathing he could hear the faint rustle of cloth. What did she think she was doing? Was she trying to make him purposefully jealous? Was she trying to escape, because she thought he was some demon who pulled her from a moonlight affair? He felt furious. How long had this girl in his dreams slowly become immortalized over the years? Now that she was actually back in his life she had the guts to act like he was nothing to her but the next meal ticket.

"W-what would you like of me sir?" Her question shocked him, not only in the sound of it in the quiet room but the connotation of the question itself. Did she understand what she was asking? Did she understand how tenuous the situation that she was in? He regret in not acting on his desire to save the girl from her fate after he was old enough to learn what her profession meant for her future. Was this girl as ready and able as the other women of her profession? Was she waiting to capture the attention from wealthy men like his father?

Sasuke was torn. A part of him coveted, craved even, to teach her exactly what the profession she had chosen had in store for her, to treat her like any other girl in the brothels. But a part of him felt betrayed, wanted nothing more but to get as far away from this girl as possible. The girl that had given him hope and strength to live through the isolation created by cold family dinners, a father who was never there, and a mother who sat endlessly in front of mirrors slowly being overcome by solitude and self loathing. Only now this girl had cruelly taken that faint glimmer of hope he had once held. Did she not know that she was the one that had allowed him to dream of the impossible, of laughter, of happy times, and of a family? Could she not comprehend how the sight of her coated with white paint and heavily laden with silk robes destroyed his memory, herself, of the once fearsome yet pure Hinata of the West Garden Wall?

Sasuke's eyes had now adjusted to the dark. With what little light that had the gumption to pass through the paper walls from the hallway, he saw Hinata's figure sitting where he had left her. Back ramrod straight, shoulders squared, head regally downcast, the picture of a perfect woman, a Geisha. He slowly crossed the room, watchful for whatever little moment that he could see. A feeling of supreme dominance washed over him as he squatted casually and arrogantly at her side. He lazily traced the line of her nape to the low collar of her kimono and across the frail structure of her shoulders to her front, eyeing the dip and swell of her breasts through the gapping material. The modest clothing, and her best efforts had been, in the end, in the end seemed as effective as a flower trying to stay fresh after a child had handled it for any length of time. Sasuke reached out to play with a stiff lock that had fell out of her elaborate updo. He had expected her to jerk or flinch, or to see how that she was trembling. But Sasuke was shocked to see her profile frozen as if a mask, teeth clenched, lips relaxed, eyes half lidded. This was the Hinata as a Geisha, a woman he could no longer recognize; this was nto the Hinata he knew the perfection of the basic of any lady or Geisha.

Guilt gripped Sasuke as misty drops of tears dripped off her chin and into her lap. The black haired man, entranced and cowed, shifted back onto the heel of his his mind blank of emotion and thought, he reached forward. Leaving the strand of hair forgotten, he shifted his fingers to trace the soft curve of her jaw, only to pull it away quickly as if burned when the pads of his fingers met the wet trails that her tears had left.

Slowly pulling himself out of his reverie, he dragged his eyes slowly across her face once more. Reaching his hand up again to her hair, barely touching the dark blue locks, he leaned in, "You have learned your lesson, Hinata." He whispered.

Sasuke stood up, and without so much as looking back he slide open the door. With a soft click of wood against wood, Hinata was left alone blanketed under the darkness.

-

-

-

* * *

-

Well wasn't that spooky…

I know that I am positing this at a dreadfully late hour at some time in the night/early morning for all you English speaking people in the northern heamisphere (oooh do you like how I did that Australia/New Zealand) but right now I'm enjoying my day in balmy beautiful country of Taiwan. So even though you are all headed off on some interesting summer holiday getaway in the morning take some time and review and prove my friend right.

Love always

me


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hahaha well again I was challenged and though this time I failed so I had to write this in punishment. I don't know if anyone is going to read this but in the barest of sense I am just happy that I think this is one of the fastest update I have ever done...... well now I only have to finnish a chapter to the rest of my stories... lol

IMPORTANT TO NOTE: Sasuke does not like Hinata for the fact that she is a geisha. He thinks that they are basically a sin, or a black mark on society so this is the fact that he mainly feels betrayed by her. Also Sasuke misunderstood Hinata and Kakashi's reaction in the previous chapter and he thought Hinata was just trying to be a very promiscuous woman, meaning that he betrayed her again. Hinata on the other hand does not know any of this. She doesn not know Sasuke's first name only that he is an Uchiha.

Well read and enjoy!!!!

-

* * *

-

Snow is Never Warm

Chapter 11

-

* * *

-

"Hinata!!" A woman stumbled from around the far corner of the complex trying to gain good footing on the muddy street. "Hinata—damn it..." the brown haired woman stepped in a muddy puddle and she swore under her breath as she lifted the hem of her kimono to examine the damage done to her socks and shoes. This was ridiculous. She was going along fine with Prince Uzumaki and the younger Uchiha then suddenly Hinata goes missing. Tenten sighed wishing that they could have stayed in Suna if only for the fact that it almost never rained there. "Hinata!" she called out again. Tenten doubted that Hinata hand wonder outside but she was sure she got lost in the maze that was the estate of the Uchiha clan. In the cool air she heard the sounds of footsteps and the rustling of cloth faintly from the other side of the fence. Tenten paused looking at the long wooden fence that separated the road from the complex, she tried to distinguish some sort of sign of a door but it all looked the same.

Tenten jumped when just behind her a door that she had not even seen much less noticed opened. She stood still not moving, as though she hoped it was Hinata it could well be some drunk lord that had gone way beyond his limits. She inhaled sharply, when a tall figure came out lit by a lantern just inside the fence. The figure looked first right then left meeting Tenten's eyes. The figure's shoulder's relaxed and lifted his hand to beckon the girl closer. Unsure she took a hesitant step forward squinting to see the face of the person. The man seemed to grow impatient at the hesitation of the woman as he opened the door more and stepped away from the entrance toward the geisha.

"Are you a companion of Hinata?" the man asked as approached Tenten. Tenten's eyes widened as she felt her whole body relax, glad that she finally found someone who knew of her fellow geisha. The night had not gone as well as planned as she was happy that she could soon return to the okia. Tenten nodded her head.

She could now see that he was so close that the lower part of his face was covered and thus his next words went without a context in which to cause her worry or relief. "My master has told me to find you and inform you that your friend Hinata will be staying here tonight on his insistence."

Tenten blushed, what did that mean? "Is she alright did something happen?" Tenten asked. The man just looked at her and turned without saying a word. "My Okaa-san will be displeased if she doesn't return tonight." She protested. Tenten didn't know weather to worry for her junior or be jealous of the fact that she obviously caught 'someone's' attention. The man paused looking over his shoulder back at the girl. "You do not have to worry she is alright, and she no harm will come to her, so you can relive any worry your Okaa-san will have with that promise." He turned back and without hardly a sound went back into the compound leaving Tenten alone in the dark alleyway wondering just what she was going to do.

-

-

-

Hinata had started to shake the moment the soft breath of the man splayed over her cheek as he spoke.

"You have learned your lesson, Hinata."

What had that meant? How did he know her name? How did he even know her? She could only guess that at who was the master of the man that had saved her from that pervert earlier that night but who was he? She guessed it was an Uchiha. But she knew only knew one and he was for sure still at the party being draped over by Ino-san, Tenten, and Sakura. When he had left was when she finally had the courage to look up but it was too late to do her any good. All she could see in the dimly illuminated room was a single vase standing dead center up against the opposite wall.

She lifted her hand to pull the material of her kimono more closely around her but it was useless as she could barely hold the material tight enough to make any sort of adjustment. Feeling that she was now alone all her emotions caught up with her, all of them. The pain, the humiliation, the loneliness, the want. Hinata let out a shuttering sob no longer holding herself back in silence. How could she do this to herself? She allowed herself to play right into a situation that she knew more than enough to not get into. She insulted the only man that seemed willing to help her. And she seemed to insult someone without knowing either their name and face. The more she thought about the day the more the room seemed to close in on her. As she tired to take a breath in Hinata found that no oxygen was filling her lungs. Scared she stood up unsteadily trying to make her way to the door. She kept trying to take in air but she couldn't, she was going to suffocate. Hinata clawed at the door searching for a handle, finding one she pulled the door open and stumbled out into the hallway tripping over herself. Stumbling into the wall she tried yet again to breath in but it was the same. She completed the action but still there was no relief to her burning lungs.

Hinata wanted to make a sound to yell for help but she could no less do that than breathe. She began to stumble forward trying to find someone for help. The edges of her sight began to blur and darken as she tried to hurry down the hallway.

"Hinata?" she heard someone say. She looked up into a pair of onyx eyes and she reached her arms out terrified.

"U-" she took a breath in and out, "U-U" she tried again but she could not form the word. Her world began to tunnel as the darkened edges of her sight began to move in. The man was in front of her in a second his hands grasping her outstretched ones pulling her in. Hinata felt her legs give underneath her and the pair fell to the ground.

"Breath, Hinata! Take deep breaths just breathe!" She felt warm and complete in his arms, but as her world faded the sound of his voice caused a pull of caution. He was more than the Uchiha who had in less than an expanse of a week both admired her and criticized her. He was someone who would hurt her. She realized as he called for someone that he was the servant's master. He was her nightmare, her demon.

-

-

-

Sasuke looked down at the young woman sleeping in the extra room. He had order for a doctor to come and see her. The doctor had barely examined her when he announced that she had merely hyperventilated and the best thing was for her to rest. Sasuke had ordered servants to fetch blankets to be made up in the extra room where he had dragged her earlier, the room where she now slept. She looked peaceful, like a child, as she slept he reached out as if to touch her when the door slid open. Pausing he withdrew his hand and asked without turning around, "What is it you want Kakashi?"His voice was cold, but he had felt betrayed by his servant.

"Miss Tenten, is looking for Miss Hinata. The party had ended and she wishes to go back now." Kakashi's voice was muffled as he was prostrated on the floor just outside the door.

Sasuke clenched and unclenched his jaw. "It doesn't matter, send her away."

"Uchiha-sama-" Kakashi began to protest but his master simply stood up swiftly and turned on his heels and started walking towards the door and the kneeling man.

"I said it doesn't matter, Kakashi." he said icily not looking down at the servant. "Since you have so much trouble with the idea I will tell someone else to send her away." He stepped through the open door, stopping for a moment as he lifted a hand to his temple as a sudden headache hit him. "Ask one of the maids to watch over her during the night. Since you have so much energy you can take over the watch of the walls instead of Katsuki."

Kakashi bowed his head touching it to the floor, admonishing the order he was given. Sasuke didn't see the gesture as he continued down the hall but it was not an action that he needed to see. He knew the order would be carried out, he would make sure of that.

-

-

-

Hinata woke up slowly that morning. It was like a slow understanding that the day had started more than her waking up. As she tried to open her eyes she panicked for a moment when she realized she couldn't open them all the way. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked as she looked up at the ceiling. At first she didn't remember where she was. The ceiling was unlike the one in the Okia and she didn't remember going back but where was she exactly. She pushed the blanket off of her and lifted herself onto her elbows. In the warm light of the sun refracting in from the paper walls she could see a vase on the other side of the room. The vase from last night. Suddenly everything came to her all at once. The pervert, the servant that had helped her, then that terrible man. She remembered not being able to breath and trying to leave only to run into... Uchiha-sama. She got up entirely looking around the room frantically for those onyx eyes of the man who apparently despised her.

She let out a slow breath seeing that there was no one in the room.

Hinata got up slowly her neck, back, and hands numb from crying so much the night before. Her eyes and throat felt raw and she tried to gather as much spit in her mouth to swallow hoping to relive the discomfort. It didn't work. She crossed the room to the doors that she knew to lead out into the courtyard. Hinata doubted on some level that if she went back into the hall Uchiha-sama would not be there though she didn't want to risk it. Sliding the door open she took in a deep breath of the cold clean air. It was silent in the courtyard, not a sound coming from the building surrounding it nor from a bird on any sorts. Not wanting to disturb the silence or draw attention to herself she quietly slid the door shut blindly as she did not turn around to face the room. Hearing the tap of wood against wood, she took a step forward wincing when the wooden boards beneath her creaked. She walked forward quickly in big strides till she was on the stones in the courtyard.

Hinata stopped and looked around, shivering as the cold dew soaked through her socks. All sides of the building surrounding the courtyard looked the same. Indecisiveness took hold of her thought system. Which way should she go. She could go straight, that was where they came from the night before but where would that lead to? Hinata couldn't remember which turns they had taken when coming away from the party. Either right or left had the worry that Hinata just held the possibility of becoming even more lost or worse, running into the private chambers of the family. So involved in her thoughts she literally jumped when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Hinata-san."

She turned her heart sinking as the blood drained from her face. Sasuke stood in front of the door that she had just come from, though he had not bothered to close the door. Hinata could see a flustered maid peak from behind the door only to hurry away back into the shadows. She look back to meet the gaze of the Uchiha. It was only for a second when she became too nervous and she lowered her eyes.

Sasuke looked at the woman standing in the middle of the courtyard. Her hair was a mess. Her hair was half down, released from it's wax confinements, coming down to her mid back. The rest of it was in a battle of keeping it's former styled state or flying away from her head in a mass of tangles. Her face was much the same chaos. Part of her white makeup had rubbed off during her sleep leaving only a random spot still covered on her forehead. Her eyes were big and slightly red still, matching what was left of her red lip paint that was now only a faint blemish on her lips.

He quickly crossed the expanse between them and grasped her wrist. A moment passed between them as her eyes shot up to meet his and they stayed looking at each other, judging the other's reaction. To Hinata's surprise the side of the Uchiha's mouth quirked up in a smirk. However it only lasted for a second before he passed over her shoulder, his hand still encircling her wrist pulling her to the doors just behind her.

Hinata followed numbly, not caring where they went, only wanting to pull her wrist away from his grasp. She winced as he stretched and pull the skin of her wrist as he suddenly turned. Hinata stumbled after him only to run into his back as he had suddenly stopped. The Uchiha turned and looked back at the young woman, and Hinata held down the urge to shiver under his stare.

"Sit." he commanded cold dropping her wrist as he moved away from her. She stared after him for a moment as he left the room by a door just next to the one they had entered. Hinata only after a moment to collect herself looked around the room that she was led to. It seemed to be a kitchen, one that she would guess to be for the servants as it was very small and was not large enough to accommodate a full spread that would be meant for guest or the main family. A open fireplace was at one end and a low table was set nearby. The room was devoid of any extra items but for a pot that was slowly steaming over the lit fire and a pile of chopsticks placed on the table.

Hinata knelt down at the far end of the table closest to the fire coming to the full observation that it was not for the main family especially with the lack of any cushions or pillows of any sort as a relief to the hard wooden floor. She sat in silence straining her ears for sounds of the Uchiha of coming back. Minutes pasted and she began to preoccupy herself by looking a the pile of chopsticks splayed in the middle of the table. Hinata now could see that none of the chopsticks match. Most where of different sizes or lengths but some were merely different in their design of the wood. Hinata heard shuffling come from the corridor that the Uchiha had disappeared down and she straightened her back trying to look as dignified as she could, though she still trained her eyes on the chopsticks in front of her.

"Master your breakfast is going to be served-" the soft feminine voice trailed off as the person must had caught sight of Hinata as she heard an intake of breath. There was a moment of silence then the woman, a servant Hinata assumed, began to flit about the kitchen. In a matter of moments a bowl of rice porridge was placed in front of her and Hinata finally looked up startled. The servant was a mosey looking woman that was well into her thirties. The woman had only met her eyes for a second but she could see pity in her eyes and for a moment Hinata's heart was gripped by fear. What exactly was in store for her, what was his plan for her? The maid disappeared in the next instance and Hinata realized that once again she was alone with the Uchiha. Time passed as the two stayed in silence not moving.

"Why don't you eat?" Finally the Uchiha broke the silence. Hinata's answer, much to her regret, came out all too fast and too coldly.

"I would like to go now."

"Do you not want to eat?" the dark haired man asked. Hinata barely dared to look up at his face, staring at the hard solid line of his lips. She had not known the man long but she could tell that he was not pleased.

"I am fine. I am not hungry."

"Don't be stupid," he all but yelled at her, "eat and then you may go."

Hinata's eyes glanced from his lips up to his eyes for a brief moment before dropping back down to the lower part of his face. She could not stand looking into his eyes, but how could she really? He had been so horrible and so harsh the night before and now he treated her as if she was a lost puppy. Something to be fed, given a superficial scratch on the head before sent on its way?

Swallowing thickly, Hinata selected two chopsticks from the pile not minding that one was long and willowy and the other had a square end. It took a lot of focus for her not to let her hand shake as she picked up the bowl of rice porridge. Lifting it to her lips she delicately shoveled a small bite into her mouth chewing the mouthful more than she should as the silence between the pair began to stretch.

"Aw Sasuke-kun..." a deep voice called out and moments after a taller version of the Uchiha came ambling down a hallway that Hinata had not noticed yet. Hinata had nearly dropped her bowl at the sight of the other man, though as he reached an arm up to come around the shorter's man shoulder's Hinata could see the difference. As Sasuke, as she had learned, had a more square almost feminine shaped face, the other had a much longer more equine shape to it; though it could have been because that unlike his brother he had grown his dark hair out long.

"Itachi-" the younger one sounded as though he was warning his brother. The other turned his head and for a moment Hinata thought his eyes glowed red. The taller man smiled in a way that made Hinata's skin crawl.

"Oh, poor dear. You look completely ravished." The man's smile dropped into a knowing smirk.

"Itachi, brother, that is enough. You have your own things to attend to so why don't you leave us" Sasuke's words sounded again like a threat. But for the life of her Hinata could not understand why. She had misheard the man and thought he had said "famished," making sense in the situation as she was holding a large bowl of rice in her hands. However his tone had made it sound like it had been some sort of joke, causing Hinata to wonder if she had somehow missed that he was being sarcastic.

"My dear little brother," Itachi chastised as he stretched his arms behind his back causing his partially open sleeping kimono to open more showing more of his chest. Hinata had seen this and she blushed focusing again on her meal.

Sasuke had not missed her reaction to his brother's exposure of his body. He wanted to hit them both. Itachi for trying to get another girl into his bed, one that as he still breathed would never allow to happen. Also Hinata for noticing; her reaction supported his suspicion and fear that she had long forgotten him. The idea still did not settle well in his stomach. It seemed to him no matter how much kindness he showed her she still seemed only focused on the next easy meal ticket. He hated how it seemed that she was like the rest of them. Sasuke had been stupid to disillusion himself the night before that he had been mistaken and that she still remembered and trusted him. He remembered the panicked look in her eyes as she tried to reach out to him the night before for help. He had thought the unyielding grip on his hand, like if he was her only life line, actually meant something.

Sasuke turned on his heel heading back down the hallway to the main dinning room where his meal waited for him. He had already wasted too much time on a girl that seemed nothing more than a pipe dream.

Hinata watched the form of Sasuke's back disappeared down the hall from under her lashes. She had not missed his glare at her. It had chilled her to the core. Never before had she seen someone look at her with so much hate and disgust. As soon as the footsteps of Sasuke faded she put down the bowl of rice porridge down with a loud 'thunk.'

The elder Uchiha stared at the figure of the woman sitting at the table. He wondered just what had happened between the two of them to have the morning start out so chilly. Without saying a word he turned and followed his brother leaving Hinata alone.

Hinata felt like she sat there alone for hours when finally the mouse like girl came back. The girl's footsteps where much lighter than that of the Uchiha and now Hinata could tell that she had a bit of a wheeze as she breathed. The girl came to the other side of the table in front of Hinata and she watched as the girl set down a bucket, a damp rag draping over the side, onto the table in front of Hinata.

"I do pity you." the girl started. A moment passed with just the wheezing sound of the girl's breathing. "I really do, miss. I will call Kakashi to bring you back home."

Hinata stared at the bowl in front of her. For all that happened that morning she had only eaten half of the meal.

-

-

* * *

-

Well wasn't that fun. I hope to get another chapter up sometime and that you guys won't kill me too much over wrong spelling or grammar. I swear one day I will be perfect (but don't hold your breathe). BUT if anyone just wants to take a red pen to this I am more than willing :)

Have a great New Year and good luck!!!

-

-

Please Review it makes me feel better about what I do.


End file.
